


Try Before You Buy

by roqueamadi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roqueamadi/pseuds/roqueamadi
Summary: Jaime is sold into slavery in Essos. Bronn and Brienne team up to pose as buyers and rescue him. Unfortunately (fortunately?) the standard practice is for buyers to 'try before you buy'. Bronn obliges and Brienne enjoys watching.





	1. Chapter 1 (Bronn/Jaime)

“You know how they do it, don’t you?” Bronn asked with a barely concealed smirk.

“What?” Brienne asked distractedly as they wove through the crowded streets.

“How they sell sex slaves?”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “How would I know that?”

“You’re the one planning the daring rescue,” Bronn warned. “You need to know.”

Brienne drew to a halt. Jaime had been captured by slavers over a month ago and Bronn had sent for Brienne, hoping she would be able to help with putting together the gold needed to purchase their mutual friend back. She had left for Essos immediately, and had only just arrived and finally met up with Bronn.

“Well?” she prompted.

“It’s try before you buy,” Bronn said flatly.

“What does that mean?”

“It means the client goes in and  _ has sex _ with the prospects, and after they decide if they’ll buy them or not.”

Brienne blanched. “They  _ what _ ?”

“And they don’t let just anyone do that, either. They’re not going to give their goods away for free. They have to know you’re a strong prospect to make a purchase.”

“And how do you…”

“That’s the tricky part. You’ll have to spend some time building your reputation. You’ll need gold, and plenty of it.”

Brienne slumped in defeat.

“Bronn - I can’t do this.”

“There are plenty of ways we can get gold…” he started.

“No, I  _ have _ the gold,” Brienne said in a low voice, patting a pocket in her tunic. “I’m not talking about that. I’m saying I _can’t_ … try before I buy.”

“Why not? He won’t mind.”

“No, Bronn, it’s - well - I’ve never-”

Bronn’s eyes widened. “You’re a  _ maiden _ ?” he exclaimed.

Brienne huffed. “Yes, of course I am! What man on earth would want to be…  _ intimate… _ with me?”

Bronn raised an eyebrow. “I know  _ one _ . Hell,  _ I’d _ have a go if you’d let me.”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Bronn-” 

“Your problem is that you’ve spent too much time around soldiers and fancy lads. Any real man would jump at the chance to be with a strong, powerful woman. The problem those other boys have is that they have no self confidence. They couldn’t handle a woman who might be stronger than them. Men like myself and Jaime, however - we’re comfortable with ourselves. Mature.”

“I see…” Brienne said, confused about where that was going. “That’s beside the point. It wouldn’t be very in character for me to go in to ‘sample the wares’ and leave evidence of my… inexperience… behind.”

“No, it certainly wouldn’t.”

She grasped his arm. “Bronn -  _ you’ll _ have to do it.”

“Do what?” Bronn asked blankly.

“ _ You _ be the buyer.  _ You _ have sex with him.”

“ _ Me _ ?” Bronn exclaimed, his stomach lurching. “W-why do you think I’d ever do something like that?” he stammered.

“Don’t play coy,” Brienne replied, rolling her eyes. “You would do it without a second thought.”

Bronn sidestepped. “Even if I did, you think I’d be able to pass m’self off as some high-born lord? If so, you’re certainly overestimating my dramatic abilities.”

“Oh, I think we can manage it. Besides, you said it yourself - you don’t  _ need _ to be high-born. You just need to be rich. And I think you can play rich pretty well.”

 

It took them several weeks. Bronn played the stinking rich ex-sellsword, and Brienne his intimidating bodyguard. Finally, they got their invitation to the expensive slave-house where they knew Jaime was being kept. 

As soon as Bronn sauntered in, the slavemaster was all over him. Bronn dropped some hints about his interest in looking at some men with fair skin and blonde hair. Jaime was definitely here, on this property, somewhere, but when the slavemaster led out a selection of male sex slaves for purchase, he wasn’t among them. Brienne’s eyes went wide at the line of at least ten beautiful blonde Westerosi men, all stark naked as they were paraded around the room in front of the chaise where Bronn lounged. She stood behind him in her full armour, a hand on her sword, her face hidden behind her helm.

Bronn pretended to inspect one of the men, and then sent him away.

“Nothing special here,” he drawled lazily. “Don’t you have anything else?”

Brienne hadn’t noticed until now that her heart was racing. What if Jaime had already been sold, or worse? Why wasn’t he here?

“These are our finest available, my lord,” the slavemaster said, leaning forward to speak to Bronn. “Perhaps you would like to see a wider range of skin and hair colours?” He started to signal to his aides, but Bronn shook his head firmly.

“No. Blonde, green-eyed, tall, fair,” he counted off on his fingers, “that’s all I’m interested in. Well, if that’s really all you have to offer-”

He started to get to his feet. The slavemaster waved his arms, alarmed, and exclaimed. “No, my lord, we do have others - perhaps more to your taste - matching that description. If you could wait just a few moments more, I will bring out a wider selection.”

Bronn made a show of deliberating for a moment and finally shrugged, slouching back on the chaise and snatching some more grapes from the table beside him.

“Five minutes, then,” he grumbled, and Brienne noticed her knuckles were white on her sword hilt. She tried to relax. 

There was movement behind the screens and after a few minutes, the slavemaster led out another procession of men, a huge number of them. They marched out from behind the screen, chained together by leather collars around their necks, walking in a practised line, one after another of blonde-haired, green-eyed, fair-skinned, tall, naked men - Brienne didn’t even want to know how on earth the slavemaster had got so many of them. How many others of various skin and eye and hair colours did he have? She had an image of thousands of slaves all stuffed somewhere in this mansion, and Jaime among them. She was holding her breath as the men continued their procession, watching carefully as each new one stepped out from behind the screen. 

The ‘quality’ was certainly getting lower - the men were getting older, or uglier, or more scarred - Brienne tried not to get her hopes up, but then - towards the very end of the line - she saw him.

She tried not to react, but she glanced at Bronn, saw him stiffen slightly, but he let the procession march on for a moment - it would look pretty suspicious to call Jaime out the second he stepped into sight. 

Brienne couldn’t breathe. Her eyes immediately swept his frame, looking for signs of abuse. He seemed okay, but he walked with his head down. He was clean, his muscles looked the same as ever, so he can’t have been kept too cooped up. She couldn’t see any marks on him. Her knees went a little weak when she realised he might actually be okay, and they might actually get away with this.

“Stop,” Bronn said finally, and the slavemaster repeated the command, and the procession drew to a halt. 

“Anything of interest, my lord?” the slavemaster simpered. “Please, feel free to inspect.”

Bronn got lazily to his feet and wandered along the line. 

“That one,” he pointed to a random man. “And that one. And…” he rubbed his chin. “That one-handed one over there.”

The slavemaster gave a signal to the guards. They closed in on the men Bronn had selected, unchaining them from the line. The rest of the men filed quickly out. Brienne stood frozen in place as Jaime was tugged forward, and finally - finally - he looked up, and his eyes widened when he saw Bronn, and then his eyes fell on her. His jaw dropped slightly, and then the guard gave him a shove and he stumbled slightly forwards. 

Bronn took his time ‘inspecting’ each man. He walked a circle around each of them. When he got to Jaime, he took his time, and Brienne saw their eyes lock as Bronn put a hand to Jaime’s arm to feel his bicep, and he repressed a yelp as Bronn circled behind him and paused to grab his arse.

“I like this one,” Bronn said to the slavemaster, jerking a thumb at Jaime. “Shame about the hand, though. I assume there’s a discount?”

“Of course, my lord, of course. Would you like to sample now?”

Bronn considered, chewing his cheek for a moment, and then shrugged. “Yeah, why not? Let’s try him out.”

Jaime’s eyes were as wide as they could go as the other two men filed out and the slavemaster took his chain and led him across to the hallway. 

“Please follow me, my lord,” he instructed, and Bronn strolled after Jaime and the slavemaster. Brienne remembered she had feet, and marched after them.

They all made their way down a hallway with doors leading off either side. The slavemaster passed Jaime off to a woman, who led him into a room.

“If you’ll wait a moment, my aide will just do some preparation,” the slavemaster said, and Brienne’s heart almost stopped, wondering what  _ that _ meant. The man glanced over Bronn’s shoulder at her. “There is no need for your guard, my lord. There is an observation room manned by my guards, and they can be with you in seconds if needed - although, they  _ won’t _ be needed, of course, it’s quite safe.”

“My bodyguard stays with me at all times, I’m afraid,” Bronn replied flatly, and the man made no further comment. “Quiet down here. The rooms soundproof?” Bronn asked, and the slavemaster nodded. 

“Yes, it adds a level of intimacy, I find. But don’t worry, my guards will know straight away if anything is wrong.”

Bronn shrugged. “Fine by me.”

The aide emerged from the room and left the door open. Brienne’s heart was in her throat as she saw through the crack of the door a lushly appointed room with red carpet. The slavemaster waved an arm and bowed Bronn into the room. 

“Take all the time you like, my lord, and if you are satisfied, I shall see you afterwards to discuss a price.”

Bronn slouched through the doorway and Brienne followed close behind. The aide pulled the door shut behind her and she took in the sight.

It was a small room. A one-way screen was set discreetly in the far wall. A large bed with red covers took up the centre of the room. They hadn’t put Jaime on the bed. 

In the middle of the room, he was bent over a… contraption. Brienne let her back hit the door as she took in the sight. It was something like a padded chair frame. He had been bent over it, his arse in the air at a perfect height for Bronn, a padded bar against his hips, his cock hanging softly beneath it, his hands and feet chained in place so that he couldn’t escape - well, one hand anyway - and, the thing she couldn’t quite get herself to properly look at without her eyes automatically sliding away in embarrassment - the aide had prepared Jaime by strapping him into this contraption, but she had also prepared his - well - his  _ entrance _ . Brienne could see, out of her peripheral vision, a drop of oil slowly sliding down Jaime’s inner thigh.

Bronn circled him once, taking it in, and Brienne noticed that his chest was rising and falling pretty fast. Finally, he crouched down in front of Jaime, so that they were face to face, and raised his hands to his face, and Brienne only just noticed that Jaime was gagged. 

Bronn removed the gag gently. Jaime took a deep breath.

“Are you alright?” Bronn asked in a low voice, betraying for the first time a hint of his worry. Brienne strained to hear Jaime’s response.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming,” Jaime said, with all his usual cockiness, and Brienne let out a long breath of relief. If he was still cocky, nothing too bad could have happened to him. 

“Watch it, princess, or this gag can go straight back in,” Bronn replied, bemused. Then he switched back to serious. “So you’re not hurt?”

“I’m fine, Bronn. No one has touched me.”

“Until now they haven’t,” Bronn smirked.

“Are you really going to…” Jaime trailed off.

“You bet your balls I am,” Bronn replied smugly. “They won’t believe it elsewise. Your lady recruited me to do the honours.”

“Brienne,” Jaime breathed, and craned his head around, trying to see her. “Do you have to stay and watch this?” he asked, a little desperate.

Bronn snorted. “ _ Have  _ to? She couldn’t  _ pay _ for entertainment like this,” he laughed. “Now, relax and let’s put on a nice show for the lady.”

“Bronn…” Jaime said, unsure, watching as Bron straightened.

He circled back around Jaime -  _ prowled _ would be a better word, Brienne thought - and ran a hand down his bare back, and over his arse. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this,” Bronn muttered, palming himself carelessly, putting both hands on Jaime’s arse cheeks and squeezing appreciatively. Brienne already felt like her heart might literally explode there and then, and nothing had even happened yet. Bronn’s index finger circled Jaime’s hole teasingly, and Jaime gasped. 

“How much did she stretch you?” Bronn asked.

“Not enough,” Jaime muttered in response, and then grunted as Bronn slid his index finger in.

Brienne felt her knees weaken again, watching as Bronn slowly fucked Jaime with his finger. Jaime’s thighs were tensing and untensing, and he gasped each time Bronn’s finger went all the way in, and Brienne had never even imagined Jaime making sounds like that, and suddenly both men looked over at her.

“Sorry, love?” Bronn said with an incredulous smirk, and Brienne only just realised she had groaned aloud.

“I - erm - sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt,” she stammered. 

“Have you ever seen…?” Bronn asked, going back to fucking Jaime slowly with his finger.

“Two men? No.”

“So you don’t know how it works?”

“That would be a definite no.”

Bronn nodded slowly, and Brienne watched with wide eyes as he took a second finger, slicking it up in the excess oil around Jaime’s arse and thighs, and then sliding both fingers in very slowly.

“Well, it’s not quite the same as a woman,” Bronn explained lazily. Jaime groaned as the two fingers went in all the way to the knuckles, and Brienne could see Bronn’s hand flexing a little, and frowned, and Bronn held up his other finger and showed her a scissoring action, demonstrating what he was doing inside Jaime. She nodded, faintly.

“First, I have to stretch him out, make sure I’m not going to do any damage when my cock goes in. I have to make sure the oil is slicked up all the way inside. And in a man, there’s a certain spot, deep inside-” he thrust his fingers and Jaime moaned almost obscenely, and Brienne felt heat spreading through her own body at the sound. “Just like a women’s spot. You know it?”

She nodded stiffly, and Bronn smirked. “And it feels - how does it feel, princess?” he asked, leaning around to see Jaime’s face. 

Sweat was already dripping from Jaime’s hair onto the floor. “If you call me that one more time…” he ground out, but Bronn just laughed. 

“Getting kidnapped, waiting around to be rescued - don’t know what  _ else _ I’d call you,” he said cheerfully. “Anyway,” he glanced back at Brienne. “I think that tells you how it feels.” 

For a second, she wasn’t sure what he meant, but he waved with his free hand in the direction of Jaime’s groin, and she blinked a few times as she realised that Jaime’s cock was jutting out, fully hard. She only had a moment to take it in before Bronn grasped it with his free hand and pumped it roughly up and down, up over the head and all the way back to press on his balls, and Brienne could see everything, and she could see pink spots growing on Jaime’s cheekbones, and she swallowed hard and looked around the room.

“I need to sit down,” she muttered, and stepped across to the bed. She lowered herself down carefully on the edge, and then realised it probably wasn’t the best choice, giving her an even closer view of Jaime’s face as he gasped and moaned at everything Bronn was doing to him. Brienne crossed one leg over the other and discreetly squeezed. Her core was soaked through and pulsing already. She didn’t quite know how she was going to survive this.

“I think you’re ready, princess,” Bronn grunted, releasing Jaime’s cock and pulling his fingers from his arse. Jaime gasped and Bronn quickly tugged his own cock free of his breeches, taking a moment to coat it in the oil and the pre-cum from Jaime’s cock. Then he pressed it against Jaime’s hole, and Jaime flinched, craning his head back to look at Bronn.

“It’s too big,” he said through his teeth, and Bronn just laughed appreciatively.

“I won’t hurt you,” he reassured.

Jaime was shaking his head. “It’s too much,” he gasped. “It’s-”

“ _ Relax _ ,” Bronn said, stroking Jaime’s back soothingly. “I know what I’m doing. Trust me.”

Jaime took a breath and nodded, turning back, and Brienne sat watching the exchange with wide eyes, and then Bronn was pulling Jaime’s arse cheeks gently apart with both hands, and pushing forward with his cock. The sounds Jaime was making were something Brienne had never even imagined he was capable of, and they were doing things to  _ her _ she never even knew  _ she _ was capable of. She pressed her thighs together again and felt sweat prickling in her armpits and lower back, her eyes glazing over slightly as Jaime moaned again.

Bronn snorted and she looked up, refocusing on him, and his eyes were locked on hers, and his grin wasn’t teasing, just open and honest.

“Enjoying yourself, my lady?” he asked, and Brienne didn’t see any point lying.

“Yes, actually.”

“When this is over, and we’re safe, and alone… maybe we can have a repeat performance, and maybe you can join in.”

“I think… I think that might be a good idea,” Brienne breathed. “Although… I’m not sure how I would fit in…”

“Oh, I can think of a few ways,” Bronn said reassuringly, and Brienne couldn’t help the grin that spread over her face. 

Bronn was almost all the way in now. She waited, watching Jaime’s face, and was rewarded when a few seconds later Bronn’s cock hit the  _ spot _ inside Jaime and his expression changed into something like awe, the breath he’d been holding coming out in a long stream, and she clearly saw the moment his muscles relaxed.

Bronn paused there a moment, fully embedded inside Jaime, and then reached around and grasped Jaime’s cock again, giving it a few rough strokes. After a few moments, he put his other hand on Jaime’s hip, and pulled slowly out halfway, then pressed in again, and Jaime gave a gasping moan, and his eyes met Brienne’s again, and her face was surely beet red by now, and then Bronn started up a motion of fucking Jaime slowly, while stroking his cock lazily, and Brienne could see the knuckles of Jaime’s left hand were white where he gripped the bar he was chained to.

Bronn picked up the pace. Soon he was slamming into Jaime quickly, appreciating the bar against the other man’s hips that kept him from moving away, and he felt Jaime starting to tense up and kept up the quick strokes with his hand. A moment later, Jaime was pressing his mouth against his right arm and muffling a yell as his cock shot a thin stream onto the floor. Bronn continued to pump him dry, and followed him a second later, shooting deep up inside him, filling him with warmth. His movements became erratic and he managed a few more strokes before slowing to a stop, leaning heavily against the chair frame contraption, and then he let go of Jaime’s cock and he pulled slowly out of him, his cum trickling down Jaime’s thigh.

“Alright, princess?” Bronne asked affectionately, looking around at Jaime’s face as he reached for a towel lying conveniently nearby. He cleaned himself off quickly and tucked himself back into his breeches. Jaime’s chest was heaving, his hair dripping sweat onto the floor, and he was breathing heavily.

“Well, that’s done,” Bronn said lightly. “Time to go haggle. My lady?”

He offered Brienne a hand, and she was grateful. He tugged her to her feet and she took a deep breath, composing herself before Bronn threw the door open and strode out without a backward glance. Brienne couldn’t do the same, looking back one last time at Jaime, pink-cheeked and looking thoroughly fucked, and then followed Bronn out into the hall.

 

The slavemaster met them back in the main room.

“Ah, my lord. How did it go? Would you like to try any others?”

Bronn shrugged. “I don’t really have time, I’m afraid. I have a meeting on the other side of the city, so I have to get going. That one will suffice. What’s you offer?”

Brienne watched as they haggled. Bronn even got the price down a little from the initial offer. Gold exchanged hands. They turned, and Jaime was led out by the aide, now dressed in a plain shirt and breeches and sandals.

“Ready for transport,” the slavemaster said, taking the chain and passing it to Bronn with a flourish. “Do enjoy. And please think of me for your next purchase.”

“Will do. Until next time, then.”

Bronn gave Jaime a tug and he stumbled forward, a little woodenly, and the three of them walked out the front doors and onto the street and away from the slave district. Bronn didn’t remove the chains and none of them said a word until they made it back to the rooms where they were staying, and even then, Bronn made a show of telling the maid all about his new purchase.

Finally, the three of them were alone - properly alone - and Brienne undid Jaime’s chains, throwing them down on the floor with relief.

“Don’t chuck them away just yet,” Bronn warned, taking a seat and reaching for the pitcher of wine.

“Why not?” Jaime asked, sitting on the edge of the bed stiffly, wincing slightly.

Bronn watched the movement with a self-satisfied smirk, and then continued.

“We’ll need to keep up the act for a few days at least, to avoid suspicion. They don’t like people buying slaves just to free them - undermines the industry. In a few days, I’ll get an urgent and highly inconvenient message from another city, and we’ll take a boat, and we’ll leave.  _ Then _ you can chuck the chains away.”

Jaime sighed. “I suppose a few days can’t hurt,” he said, reaching for the wine and wincing at the movement. Brienne lay a hand on his arm and stood to pour a cup for him.

“Thank you,” he murmured. 

She sat next to him on the edge of the bed. “You hurt him, Bronn,” she said, accusingly. 

Bronn threw up his hands in innocence. “Hey, I did my job perfectly. Besides, he’s just a  _ little _ sore, aren’t you, princess?”

“You can stop calling me that, now,” Jaime said through his teeth, but Bronn just laughed.

“I am  _ never _ stopping calling you that,” he grinned. “Besides, you can’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it. I saw it, Brienne saw it - there’s no denying it.”

Jaime sighed and gave an awkward shrug. “It wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened,” he muttered.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Bronn,” Brienne said, raising her cup of wine to him. “We will be forever in your debt.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Bronn smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. This happened. I don't even know...  
> Not sure if there is more to this story - let me know what you think ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 (Bronn/Jaime, Jaime/Brienne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronn maintains his reputation... and also decides to put an end to any and all UST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it turns out there is more to this story! I honestly don't know where this is coming from, it's just writing itself - hope you enjoy ^_^

Brienne is the first at breakfast the next morning.

In truth, she hadn’t got much sleep. What she had seen yesterday was burned permanently into her mind, and she spent most of the night taking care of certain… needs… of her own. The problem was, it was never completely satisfying, and she sat down at the low table still feeling mildly worked up.

As she was eating, she heard a knock at the front door. She looked around, listening as the maid answered and then Bronn’s voice drifted up from downstairs, conversing with the visitor. Jaime emerged from his room, pulling a clean tunic on, and their eyes met, and she blushed immediately. He gave a slow grin as he sat down opposite her and reached for the tea.

“Sleep well?” he asked.

“Not really,” Brienne replied grumpily. A moment later Bronn’s feet were on the stairs and he strode across the room to slump down and join them at the table.

“Bad news,” he said, thumping a parchment on the table while reaching for the bread.

Brienne snatched it up and scanned it quickly. “Sixty days?” she exclaimed.

“Sixty days what?” Jaime asked, looking from one to the other.

Bronn sighed. “New regulation - looks like we’re here for the long game. Newly purchased slaves aren’t allowed to leave the capital for sixty days. An official just came by to ‘register’ you.”

Jaime scowled. “If we chartered a boat, we could be away before they even-”

“No,” Bronn cut in. “Been there, done that, and I can tell you, it’s not worth it. They take these laws really seriously. We’re better off settling in for the wait - perhaps even ninety days, to be safe - and avoiding any trouble.”

 _“Ninety_ days?” Jaime repeated. “Can we afford that?”

Bronn shrugged. “Gold isn’t the problem. If we run out, I can get more. Think of it as a nice holiday. The other matter is this.”

He chucked another piece of parchment on the table. This time, Jaime was quicker, snatching it up.

“You’re invited to a party,” he said. “And?”

“Your lady and I spent a lot of time and effort building up my reputation before we were able to get into that slave market to rescue you, princess,” Bronn drawled.

“ _Don’t_ call me-”

“And it will look pretty suspicious if we stop now. We’re doing this for ninety days. I’m the rich bugger, you’re the intimidating bodyguard, and you’re the pretty new sex slave I get to show off to the other rich buggers. Get used to it.”

 

The three of them turned up to the neighbourhood party that night. Jaime’s collar was back on, Bronn was dressed up in his finest robes and tugging Jaime along by his chain, and Brienne tramped behind them in her full armour. They had been to this house before.

“Lord Boron,” the host greeted Bronn by his assumed name as they arrived. “How was your trip to the market yesterday? Did you make a purchase?”

“I did indeed,” Bronn said smugly, tugging Jaime forward. “Thanks again for the recommendation.”

“You’re welcome,” the man said, frowning a little as he looked Jaime up and down, raising an eyebrow at his missing right hand. “Was this really your first choice?”

Bronn shrugged. “Discounted,” he said, “You know I can’t walk past a bargain.”

The host smiled. “That I do. Come through, come through.”

The three of them made their way into the crowded house. Bronn took a seat on a free chaise, and Brienne took up her spot against the wall behind him. By now, no one even glanced at her twice - they were used to her. And many of the other lords present had their body guards as well - and their slaves. There were all kinds, mostly naked. Bronn sent Jaime to get him a drink, and one of the household staff intercepted him. Jaime drew to a halt, keeping his gaze down as Bronn and Brienne had instructed him.

“I can take his clothes, my lord,” the man said, glancing at Bronn for confirmation.

Bronn jerked his head in agreement, hiding a grin as Jaime shot him an outraged expression, and then reluctantly tugged off his tunic and breeches and sandals, passing them into the man’s outstretched hand.

Brienne took a deep breath, appreciating another chance to run her eyes over Jaime’s beautiful body as he stalked across to the bar. She had been so anxious yesterday that she had barely been able to appreciate it, but now… and for the next ninety days… she would have plenty of time.

Bronn struck up a conversation with the lord next to him. Jaime returned with his drink, passed it to Bronn, and then moved to join Brienne. He didn’t miss the sweep of her eyes down his frame as he crossed to her.

“Enjoying the view?” he asked mildly, folding his arms across his chest and standing next to her against the wall.

“You don’t seem particularly uncomfortable,” Brienne commented, and Jaime just smirked.

The evening was going fine. They could do this for ninety days, Brienne thought. Bronn was good at talking to people and getting them to like him, and he was on fire tonight, especially now that he had his own slave, so there was a whole new topic in common for him to discuss with the others. He sent Jaime for new drinks every now and then, and everything was going fine, and then-

Brienne saw everything happen as if in slow motion. One of the lord’s wives approached Jaime while he waited at the bar and grabbed his arse cheek, hard. Jaime flinched away, said something to her, his eyes cast downwards, and then started back across the room to Bronn with his drink, but the woman wasn’t happy, and she stuck her foot out and gave Jaime a quick shove, sending him and the drink crashing to the floor.

No one was too bothered. It wasn’t the first time Brienne had seen this sort of thing at these parties. A few of the attendees glanced Jaime’s way with a raised eyebrow. The woman pressed her shoe into his arse as he tried to get up, pushing him back on the floor, and a flush of embarrassment was spreading on his cheeks, and Brienne’s hand was gripping her sword hilt hard, ready to move, but Bronn beat her to it.

He got to his feet, marched across the room and shoved the lady aside without ceremony.

“That’s my property you’re grinding under your shoe, lady. You disrespect my property, you disrespect me. Did your husband send you to make a point? Does he have some kind of problem with me?”

The woman’s husband emerged from the group of people who were watching the exchange with mild interest.

“Of course not, Lord Boron. I apologise.” His hand closed around his wife’s arm in a tight grip and tugged her away. Brienne let her own grip on her sword hilt relax. Bronn had tailored his reputation pretty carefully - they all liked him, true, but they also didn’t dare mess with him.

He turned and tugged Jaime to his feet, and Brienne didn’t miss the look in Bronn’s eyes as he looked him up and down and asked if he was hurt.

Jaime shook his head, gaze fixed on the ground. Bronn turned to one of the staff and demanded his slave’s clothes returned, and prepared to leave.

Brienne followed dutifully after him. The host apologised several times as Bronn made his way to the door and implored him to stay, but Bronn said he felt disrespected and wanted to leave. They left the house and made their way up the dark street back to their building.

 

The maid was waiting up for them. She opened the door as soon as they were in sight and took their cloaks.

“He needs a bath, and that needs to be looked at,” Bronn ordered her, waving a hand at Jaime’s knee. Brienne hadn’t even noticed that it was bleeding from a slight graze when he fell. The maid nodded and led Jaime away, and Bronn and Brienne made their way upstairs.

“Was that wise?” Brienne asked quietly as Bronn took a seat on the chaise with a huff. “You don’t want to make enemies.”

“Trust me,” Bronn muttered back to her. “There’ll be a letter of apology in the morning, and I’ll say everything is forgiven, and it will all be fine.”

Brienne frowned. “I think a little more than that is required. It wasn’t in character for you to get angry.”

“I’ll send a gift, then,” Bronn shrugged, looking away. Brienne watched his expression, and he grew uncomfortable under her gaze, and finally turned back to her.

He sighed, and spoke in a low voice. “You’re right. I overreacted.”

Brienne set her sword belt aside and took a seat next to him on the chaise. “Bronn,” she started, delicately. “I think of us as friends. I hope you do the same.”

“Course,” he muttered, gruffly, eyeing her hand warily as it closed gently over his.

“I’m not blind,” she said carefully. “You know that I care for Jaime, but… I think you do too.”

Bronn didn’t seem to have any response to that, so she continued. “But for this to work, _all_ of us have to be careful. You can’t react like that again.”

Bronn gave a long sigh and then shrugged. “Well, hopefully it won’t happen again, so it won’t matter.”

 

 

They had both changed and were already on their second drink by the time Jaime joined them, his hair still wet and a small bandage on his knee. He smiled at the two of them.

“Well, I suppose I don’t mind being assaulted every now and then if I get a bath like _that_ out of it,” he said happily, helping himself to some wine. “That maid of yours scrubbed me clean like her own personal toy doll. All I had to do was lie there. Why don’t we do that in Westeros?”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Don’t get used to it,” she said.

Bronn downed his drink and set it on the table. “Speaking of, that maid is going to get suspicious pretty quick if we don’t do something about it. What we need are some soiled bedsheets, the princess over here walking around all stiff, and some of those lovely noises we know he can make coming from behind closed doors. Now, we can fake all of that if necessary, but that doesn’t sound like any fun, does it?”

Jaime groaned. “Bronn, tonight? Haven’t I done my share of play acting for one day?”

“The party is only a few blocks down. If we do it on the balcony, there’s a good chance some of the guests might see us.”

“And that’s a _good_ thing?” Jaime exclaimed.

“Yeah, it’s a good thing,” Bronn growled. “It looks like my assumed personality now involves a little bit of the… _possessive_ master. It’s what they’ll expect after that display at the party. Come on, move your pretty arse.”

With a sigh, Jaime downed his drink and stepped towards the balcony. He paused, glancing back at Brienne. “Are you going to stay and watch?” he asked, and she wasn’t quite sure if he was teasing or not, but Bronn spoke for her, turning to tug her to her feet.

“Brienne is going to watch for as long as she likes,” he said, tugging her across to the doors, “and maybe more than watch,” he added with a wink, dragging a chair over and pushing her into it.

He was right - from out there, they could see the party a few buildings down. It was distant, but the attendees would certainly be able to make out the silhouettes of what was happening up here, and maybe even hear something as well - if Bronn could get Jaime to make those sounds again. Brienne shivered involuntarily just thinking about it.

She returned her gaze to the two men. Bronn was tugging Jaime’s tunic off, revealing his lovely chest once again in the candlelight. Then he spun him around. He reached around him, grasping each of Jaime’s arms at the elbow and placing them on the balcony railing.

Jaime gave a resigned sigh and leaned forward, his elbows folded on the railing, and grunted as Bronn slid his hands down the sensitive skin of his sides until he reached Jaime’s waistband. He tugged it down with little ceremony, baring his firm arse, then put his hands on Jaime’s hips, and tugged him a little further back, into position.

Then, he turned back to Brienne. “Could you pass that jar?” he asked, pointing.

Brienne was frozen dumb for a moment - she hadn’t realised she was going to be _involved_ in this process at all - and then looked behind her. A small jar of oil sat on the table behind her. Nervous, she reached over and picked it up, then got to her feet, crossing the few steps over to Bronn, who was absently stroking Jaime's lower back.

She held it out for him, but he didn’t take it. Instead, he unscrewed the lid while she held the jar out, and she glared at him - this was _not_ part of the plan - but Bronn just smirked and dipped his fingers in.

“Stay there,” he said happily, highly amused, and Brienne stood stiffly watching, from a much closer angle than she’d ever intended, as Bronn slowly ran his fingers down Jaime’s crack, and Jaime’s body shuddered, and Bronn circled his hole teasingly.

Bronn took his time teasing Jaime, glancing across at her every few seconds to check her reaction, and Brienne wasn’t sure she remembered how breathing worked. Then he dipped his fingers in the jar for more oil, and slowly inserted one finger into Jaime.

Brienne swallowed hard, and couldn’t help glancing across at Jaime’s face - she could see half of it, pillowed against his forearms on the railing, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth hanging a little open.

Bronn grinned and paused with his finger pressing against Jaime’s _spot_ , and said, “Fancy a turn, my lady?”

Brienne stared at him. “Huh?” she asked, her voice breaking a little.

“A turn,” he repeated, his smile growing wider. “No reason you can’t join in.”

“I - I-”

“Don’t torment us, Bronn,” Jaime gasped back at him.

Brienne took a hasty step back and sat down on the edge of the chair, hoping Bronn wouldn’t ask again, because she wasn’t sure that her answer would be no, and Bronn shrugged and returned his attention to Jaime.

Brienne watched - so much closer this time - as Bronn’s finger moved in and out. He moved his leg forward and pressed the inside of Jaime’s knee with his own, pushing the other man’s legs further apart, and then ran his free hand up the inside of Jaime’s thigh and cupped his balls, rolling them gently in the palm of his hand as he added a second finger.

He was taking it slow - slower than yesterday. They had to give the party guests plenty of time to notice it, Brienne supposed - or maybe that was just the excuse. Neither of them seemed to particularly mind participating.

She glanced again at Jaime’s face. His forehead was now resting flat on his arms, his face looking towards the floor, and his stiff cock was jolting slightly with each thrust of Bronn’s fingers, and as Brienne watched, a drop of pre-cum dripped from the head of his cock onto the floor. She swallowed hard, repressing what would have been an audible gasp.

Bronn added a third finger and Jaime groaned aloud. The sound once again sent feelings through Brienne, all the way down to her toes. Bronn had Jaime’s balls in a firm grip, squeezing tightly for a moment just to make Jaime gasp and jump slightly, then grinning to himself in amusement. He released Jaime’s balls and reached for his own breeches, undoing the button and pulling his cock out. Brienne watched as he gave himself a few strokes, coating his length up with the oil, and then withdrew his fingers and placed the head of his cock against Jaime’s crack.

From this angle, she could see how massive Bronn’s member was in comparison to Jaime’s entrance. She leaned in closer to watch, fascinated, as Bronn eased Jaime’s cheeks apart and pushed gently forward, making small thrusting movements, gaining a little ground each time, and each time drawing small whimpering noises from Jaime’s mouth.

Brienne let a ragged breath out, all embarrassment gone, watching as Bronn’s length disappeared further and further inside. She was pretty sure some of the guests at the party were pointing at them at one point, but she honestly couldn’t pull her eyes away from the sight in front of her long enough to really check, and once again she found herself crossing one leg over the other and squeezing, though it wasn’t enough - not nearly enough.

Bronn fucked Jaime slowly, taking his time. He reached down to roll Jaime’s balls around a few times, but never touched his cock, and as Bronn gradually sped up, Brienne wondered what he was doing. He finished with a grunt, and Jaime was still straining hard and dripping.

Bronn pulled out, tucked himself back in, then grabbed Jaime’s collar with one hand and Brienne’s wrist with the other. He tugged her to her feet and marched them both with him back inside and across to his bedroom.

“W-what are we doing now?” Brienne asked breathlessly, glancing across at Jaime - his face was completely glazed over, and his legs were wooden - and then Bronn threw them both down together on his large bed.

“This isn’t going to work unless you two get it on as well. I can’t stand ninety days of extreme sexual tension. This is happening now.”

“Doing… doing what?” Jaime asked, pushing himself back into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, his cock still jutting out, rock hard. Brienne could barely drag her eyes away from it.

Bronn ran a hand down his face. “You’re in love with each other, alright? Yeah, yeah - no need to act all shocked about it. The game is up now. Jaime, kiss her.”

Jaime looked as stunned as Brienne felt as she looked across at him dumbly. She felt like she was drowning - or she had forgotten how to breathe. Neither of them moved until Bronn grabbed Jaime’s arm again, dragging him closer to her. “Kiss. Her,” Bronn ordered, and Jaime swallowed hard and then leaned forward and Brienne was somehow leaning forward too and their lips met…

Her eyes closed. It didn’t matter that Bronn had told him to do it. Jaime was kissing her - _her_ \- and he was doing it _properly_. After the first tentative brush of his lips, he pressed forward again, more confident. Brienne’s hand came automatically up to the back of his head, threading her fingers through the short hair there, and Jaime moaned slightly and shifted closer to her. His tongue pressed forward, and she wasn’t exactly sure what that meant, but she copied the action on instinct, and when their tongues met she felt heat flood through her whole body, and she wondered why on earth they’d never done this before, and then-

“I’ll leave you to it, then.”

Bronn was getting to his feet. He turned to leave and Brienne yelled out, “Bronn!” at the same time as Jaime said “Wait!”, and Bronn paused and turned back.

“You can’t want _me_ in here for this,” he said, incredulous, but Brienne found herself nodding. She didn’t know exactly what she wanted but she knew she didn’t want her friend to be locked outside while she and Jaime did - whatever was about to happen here - when Bronn was the one they both owed for Jaime being safe and back with them at all.

“Stay,” she said, reaching for Bronn’s arm and tugging him back toward them. “Stay and - give us instructions.”

Bronn’s eyes widened and Brienne realised Jaime was nodding firmly in agreement.

“I don’t know if you realise this, Bronn,” Jaime said in a low voice, “but I’ve only ever been with _two_ people in my life and one of them is you. I’m not exactly… _experienced_ with all this.”

“Experienced my arse,” Bronn said grumpily. “You know where to put it, don’t you?”

“Just _stay_ , Bronn,” Jaime urged. With a huff, Bronn sat back down in the chair.

“You want instructions?” he asked, clearly almost unable to believe it himself, and when they both nodded, he shrugged. “Alright then. Get back to kissing.”

They did as he said. Brienne’s world turned to white under Jaime’s lips, and she was certain they never would have gone any further than that if Bronn wasn’t there - mainly because her brain had reached a point where any kind of functional thought just seemed ridiculous. She was _glad_ he was there.

“Touch him, Brienne,” Bronn said, his voice a little hoarse, and Brienne spared a glance over at him, watching him watching her as she tentatively reached towards Jaime’s lap and grasped his cock for the first time.

“Like this?” Brienne asked, surprising herself a little, stroking up and down as she’d seen Bronn doing yesterday, and Jaime gave a little moan and Bronn’s eyes were glazing over as he watched. She had never experienced this before, this power - she had seen some women wield it, and never understood, but now… she liked it.

She tugged Jaime’s cock a little harder, and his hips jerked slightly in response, and Brienne grinned. She turned back to Bronn. “What now?” she asked, and she could see him struggling to focus, and he sat up a little straighter.

“Erm - you should lie back,” he said gruffly. Brienne did as instructed, and Jaime moved his long body over her, and kissed her neck, and found a spot that made her squirm.

She felt the mattress depress slightly, and opened her eyes to look over Jaime’s shoulder. Bronn had moved to sit on the edge of the bed, at the foot, and was watching them.

“Let Jaime take your clothes off,” he instructed, and Brienne’s heart leaped, but it was from excitement, not nervousness. As soon as Bronn said it, she wanted the clothes gone - actually, she wanted _all_ of their clothes gone - but waited patiently as Jaime undid her buttons one-handed, and then tugged her breeches and smallclothes off.

With all the clothes finally removed, Jaime sat back on his heels a moment to look at her.

“Gods,” he breathed, and Bronn made a noise of agreement behind him, and then Jaime was on her again, his body pressing against hers, and his mouth closed over her nipple and Brienne wondered what on earth he was doing that for and then - _oh_. She never knew it could feel like that.

She thought she might reach her climax just from the feelings he was creating with his mouth, and felt her body stretching, her spine arching in pleasure, and then his cock shifted from its position pressed against her stomach and slipped down, and it pressed right against her center and she gasped.

Jaime paused to look at her expression, checking she wasn’t in pain.

“Don’t stop,” she groaned, and he pressed forward further, and it felt strange, but she was so wet he was slipping inside her easily, and she waited for the pain, but it never came.

Jaime made small thrusts in and out, gaining ground each time, the same way Bronn had done to him earlier, and comparing the two in her mind was almost enough by itself for Brienne to pass out from pleasure - and then Jaime paused. He was fully buried in her. And it had been easy. He looked down at her face.

“Have you…” he started, and Brienne shook her head furiously.

“Never.”

A snort came from behind them, and they both looked back at Bronn who was lounging on his side, one elbow propping him up, at the foot of the bed, and he just rolled his eyes.

“You both really think that with a lifetime of swinging swords and riding horses her maidenhead would still be intact?” he drawled.

“I-” Brienne started, confused, and Bronn spoke over her.

“You probably never even noticed it go, love,” he explained. “It’s very common. Not that you high-born lords and ladies would ever admit it.” They both stared at him until he threw up an arm. “It’s a _good thing,_ ” he said, exasperated. “Means your first time won’t hurt so much - _at all,_ I’d wager, with how wet you sound.”

Brienne felt her face flush red and Bronn just smirked at her. She let her head flop back onto the pillow and Jaime turned back.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly, and Brienne nodded.

 _“More_ than alright, apparently,” she said, trying to sound annoyed, but not quite passing it off.

Jaime just grinned, and kissed her again, and started to move inside her.

It felt amazing. It was nothing like what she expected. Brienne felt heat building inside her as his cock pressed up against places she never even knew she _had_ , and within seconds she was already making noises to match Jaime’s, and why hadn’t they ever done this before, and then Jaime was reaching down between them with his left hand, finding her sensitive nub, and within a few strokes she felt the heat building inside her. She yelled out as she came and Jaime followed soon after, his face pressed into her neck as he stroked erratically through his own climax.

Brienne later couldn’t quite remember much of what happened in the next few minutes, as she lay sprawled out and utterly spent on the bed, but she came to thirty minutes later and found Jaime’s face still buried against her shoulder, his right arm flung over her stomach, and Bronn lying with his chest to Jaime’s back, an arm wrapped around Jaime's chest, both men fully relaxed and breathing deeply.

Brienne went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last scene is my sincere hope for S8 (ie Bronn forcing JB to get on with it). 
> 
> More might happen yet... let me know what you think - so many possibilities in this kind of vaguely-Essos totalitarian slave city...


	3. Chapter 3 (Brienne/Jaime/Bronn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronn takes Jaime and Brienne to a bathhouse.

They arrived at the bathhouse early the next afternoon. Bronn had announced that he needed to be seen around town, and this was apparently one of the places the ‘rich buggers’ liked to take their favourite slaves and hang out. 

Brienne wasn’t quite sure exactly what was involved. As they approached the nondescript building, she wondered if ‘bathhouse’ was a euphemism for something else, especially since Bronn seemed to be looking forward it a little bit  _ too _ much.

She trudged along behind Bronn and Jaime, hand on her sword hilt, as they stepped through the large wooden door into a cool and leafy reception area.

An attendant emerged immediately and exchanged some quiet words with Bronn. Brienne met Jaime’s eye for a moment and saw he was as apprehensive as her. Bronn had just started counting out gold from his pouch when the attendant glanced at Brienne and said, “Is the service for my lord only?” 

Bronn turned to Brienne with a smug expression. “You know what? My bodyguard  _ does _ deserve a reward for services rendered,” he drawled, and counted off a few extra coins.

The man bowed and slipped the money inside his tunic. “Thank you very much, my lord, you are sure to have a very enjoyable experience. My aides will be with you momentarily.”

He withdrew, and Brienne glared at Bronn, wondering what he had just got her into. He just stood waiting with a smug grin on his face, and then another door opened softly. Several women, all scantily-clad and giggling, emerged. Two of them latched on to Bronn, running their hands over him appreciatively and smiling, leading him forward through the door. One rather nervous-looking girl approached Brienne, and smiled and took her hand, and Brienne found herself being led through into the next room behind Bronn and Jaime.

This room didn’t seem to be anything dramatic. It was nice, plushly appointed, with a low table in the centre and soft cushions spread around.

The attendant laid her hand on Brienne’s arm. “Please, have a seat, my lady,” she said sweetly, and Brienne sat, with Jaime and Bronn, around the table. They waited in nervous silence - well, Bronn didn’t seem remotely nervous - as the girls poured drinks at a sideboard and then brought them over. Brienne nodded thanks as she took the drink offered to her. The attendant hesitated before offering one to Jaime, glancing at Bronn for approval. Bronn nodded, grinning at Jaime’s repressed eye roll. 

Brienne downed her drink in one gulp, and then regretted it, recognising the particularly strong, clear liquor that was popular in this city. She coughed awkwardly, and Bronn laughed, and the girl poured her another. 

Within twenty minutes the attendants evidently judged the three of them to be suitably liquored up. Brienne got to her feet, a little unsteadily, and they were all led through into the next room. 

This room was small, with benches down the middle and baskets on the side. She understood what this was as the girls eagerly descended on Jaime and Bronn, tugging at their clothes, while her attendant took her time carefully removing Brienne’s armour. 

That, of course, took longer than either of the men’s, so she sat awkwardly waiting for the girl to do her job while Jaime and Bronn were quickly stripped bare, their clothes placed in the baskets. The girls giggled and fawned over Bronn for the few minutes it took for Brienne’s armour and clothes to be finally removed. Then they were led into the next room.

Brienne felt the steam as soon as the door opened. The next room was the actual bath - a big one - and the attendants finally left the three of them alone.

Jaime and Bronn hopped in eagerly and Brienne followed, quickly easing into the water until it covered her up to her shoulders. She was feeling a little less shy now, it was true, but wasn’t quite at the point where she was perfectly fine with public nudity. Bronn relaxed back opposite her, laying his arms along the edge of the bath, and sighed contentedly. Jaime sat against the wall to her left, his eyes already closed.

“So, is this the whole thing?” Brienne finally asked, tentatively. “After this, we leave?”

“Not  _ quite _ ,” Bronn said with a smirk, and both Jaime and Brienne turned to him.

“What’s the next room?” Jaime asked apprehensively.

Bronn shrugged. “It’s just a massage,” he said innocently.

“And the room after that?” Brienne asked, and Bronn raised an eyebrow.

“Well,  _ that’s _ where things get interesting,” he said, and both Jaime and Brienne groaned. 

Bronn snorted. “Oh, shut it, you two, I haven’t had any complaints from either of you yet,” he said with a self-satisfied smirk. “Just trust me.”

Jaime met Brienne’s eye and they shared a nervous grin, and Brienne made herself relax. It was true - Bronn knew what he was doing.

Around thirty minutes later, the aides returned quietly to the room. Wordlessly, the three of them climbed out of the bath and towels were wrapped around them. Brienne followed the others through the next door, where three padded benches were lined up and an attendant waited at the foot of each. Jaime and Brienne followed Bronn’s lead, lying face down on the comfortable bench, and the attendants whipped the towels off them as they lay down. 

Brienne turned her head to the side, folding her arms under her cheek, and watched as Bronn, on the far bench, to all appearances went straight to sleep. Jaime, in the middle, turned his head to her and met her gaze. 

The attendants moved quietly between them and she watched as one poured oil over Jaime’s back and started to run her hands soothingly over his muscles, and his face relaxed and his eyes fluttered closed, and a moment later Brienne felt the same thing happening to her. The attendant’s hands were smooth and soft, and the oil glided across her skin, and soon she found herself slipping into a haze of relaxation. 

The attendant worked her entire body - nowhere intimate, though, which she’d been slightly worried about - and Brienne came back into focus a little as she felt the massage naturally finishing up. She looked across at Jaime, still lying with his head on his arms, completely relaxed. Bronn and Brienne’s attendants quietly left the room, but Jaime’s remained, and Brienne watched, unsure what was going on, as the girl took up another jar of oil. She dipped her fingers in, and Brienne’s eyes widened slowly as she realised what was about to happen a moment before it did, and then Jaime yelped slightly as the attendant stroked the oil down between his arse cheeks. His eyes flew open, and met Brienne’s with an outraged expression as the attendant’s fingers swept around his hole without preamble, pushing inside quickly and making him yelp again, and then she was stepping back and setting the jar aside and leaving.

Bronn burst out laughing as the door closed behind her, and Jaime got up on his elbows, scowling. 

“I was all relaxed, too,” he grumbled, and Brienne couldn’t help grinning at his reaction.

Then, the door opened again, and Bronn swung his legs over the side of the bench and sat up as different attendants arrived.

“The next room is ready, my lord,” one of them said to Bronn. She glanced at Jaime and Brienne, and asked deferentially, “Would my lord prefer that we get these two started first?”

Brienne’s stomach swooped as Bronn grinned and nodded. “That’s a good idea,” he said blithely. “Get them started for me.”

Brienne had no idea what to expect as one of the attendants gently grasped her arm and helped her up. She was led through the door into the next room. It was the largest room yet, dominated by a large bed in the centre, and several other pieces of strange furniture around the place, which she had never seen before but could guess the function of.

The girl led her straight across to the bed, turned her, and pressed her shoulders to make her sit. Then, none too gently, she pushed her to lie back, her legs hanging over the edge. 

Jaime was tugged over by the other attendant, and Brienne’s eyes widened as she started to guess what Bronn had meant by ‘getting them started’.

Without ceremony, Jaime’s attendant grasped his soft cock. He made a small noise of protest, which she ignored, stroking and pumping it until, almost against his will, it started to harden, and then she took hold of his hips and positioned him in between Brienne’s legs.

When he didn’t immediately move, the attendant grabbed Jaime’s cock again and pushed it up against Brienne’s entrance. 

Brienne was already wet enough - she’d likely been wet enough even before the bath, she was almost embarrassed to admit to herself - and she gasped when the head of Jaime’s cock brushed her entrance. 

Jaime slapped the attendant’s hands away and took over, holding the base of his cock at the correct angle. He looked up, met Brienne’s eyes, and she nodded, encouraging, and he pushed forward gently. She lifted her legs to wrap around his hips and hooked them together at the ankles, pulling him further into her, and Jaime ran his left hand almost tentatively over her stomach, and then up to cup her breast. Brienne breathed out slowly, letting the feelings take her over, and Jaime leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth, and then started to thrust into her.

She wasn’t exactly paying attention, but she heard an attendant return to the previous room and tell Bronn, “They are ready,” and then the attendants were leaving them alone and Bronn was sauntering over and Jaime slowed back to a halt as he looked nervously over his shoulder.

Brienne watched, breathing hard, as Bronn strolled over to them. “Mind if I join in?” he asked, his voice a little husky, and Brienne nodded encouragingly and Jaime looked a little unsure, but then Bronn put his hands on Brienne’s ankles and tugged them gently apart so that he could press himself up against Jaime’s back, and she saw his fingers digging into Jaime’s hips.

“Kiss,” she blurted out, and both men looked at her, surprised. She flushed - she hadn’t even meant to say it aloud - but wasn’t about to back down now. “You should kiss,” she urged, and distinctly felt Jaime’s cock twitch inside her in response.

Bronn shrugged and reached for Jaime’s chin, turning his head to the side and tilting his own head over Jaime’s shoulder and their lips met, and Brienne genuinely felt like she almost passed out just watching it. They did it again, and Jaime gave a slight moan muffled against Bronn’s mouth, and Brienne knew Bronn’s fingers were up his arse, and Jaime was rock hard inside her, and she wanted him to start thrusting again but knew she had to be patient. 

“Gods,” she moaned, watching them, and Jaime paused long enough to find her sensitive nub with his left hand, and then he started to stroke her while still kissing Bronn over his shoulder, and Brienne thought she might just die right then. 

Bronn drew back. Brienne watched, her eyes wide, as his gaze dropped down, and she wished she could see what was going on, but she could feel when Jaime’s hips were thrust forward a little, pressing his cock further into her. Bronn’s hands were on Jaime’s arse cheeks, spreading him, and then he put a hand a little higher up his back, urging him to bend forward slightly. Jaime complied, and Brienne watched his expression as he tried to concentrate on rubbing her, but his fingers were erratic, and sweat was beading on his forehead and those adorable little pink patches were forming on his cheekbones. 

Bronn’s fingers were tight against Jaime’s hips, and she heard Jaime moan, and craning her head a little to the side she could see that Bronn’s hip was now pressed right up flush against Jaime’s arse, and for the first time the three of them were all joined at once. 

Then Bronn started to move, and Jaime, caught in the middle, was nudged forward and then back along with him. His cock was fucking Brienne with Bronn’s movements. Within seconds, he was panting hard, his cheekbones bright pink, sweat was trailing down over his temple - and Brienne wasn’t far from the same state. She pushed Jaime’s hand away and tried to do it herself, needing more, and Jaime put his hand to the mattress, leaning heavily on it with relief, his hips still being thrust forward rhythmically by Bronn, and it was sending him deeper inside Brienne than he had managed to reach last time, and he was hitting a spot inside her that was sending tingling heat throughout the rest of her body. Then, to her surprise, Bronn reached around Jaime and pushed Brienne’s hand away and took over, finding her spot quickly, and started stroking in time with his thrusts.

Brienne felt heat curling inside her, and it felt amazing, but clearly not quite as amazing as what was happening to Jaime. He was squirming, caught between them, his eyes squeezed shut, and he was muffling into his right forearm the moans that were being drawn out of him with each of Bronn’s thrusts. He was gasping, Brienne was almost worried he wasn’t breathing right, and then he was tipping over the edge. 

Jaime came hard, sobbing with his release, his whole body shuddering, and Brienne and Bronn both followed quickly after. They all extricated themselves from each other and then collapsed in a heap on the bed, Jaime in the middle, and Brienne watched dazedly as Bronn wrapped his arms around Jaime, pressing his chest to Jaime’s back, holding him tightly as Jaime shuddered, his eyes still squeezed closed, and to her surprise, he ran his hand down Jaime’s stomach and grasped his cock and milked one final spurt out of him, and there were actually  _ tears _ leaking from Jaime’s eyes. 

Brienne moved closer and wrapped her arms around both of them, pulling them close, feeling Jaime’s shudders start to die down as they pressed him between them, and she met Bronn’s eyes over Jaime’s shoulder.

She didn’t say anything aloud but she clearly conveyed concern, glancing down at the other man, and Bronn just gave a shrug and an affectionate smile, indicating that Jaime would be fine.

Still, it took several minutes before his body finally seemed to calm down and, slowly, he opened his eyes again.

“Are you alright?” Brienne asked tentatively, and Jaime nodded, and she kissed him, and Bronn kissed him as well, behind his ear, and Jaime sighed contentedly. 

“If that was as good as it looked,  _ I _ want to go in the middle next time,” Bronn said.

“You’d let me fuck you up the arse?” Jaime said, aiming for a teasing tone, but coming out gravelly instead. Bronn smiled affectionately.

“Well, how bad can it be? You certainly seem to love it, princess.”

“ _ Don’t _ call me-”

“Hells, if it’s that good,  _ I _ want to go in the middle too,” Brienne said, her mouth muffled against Jaime’s hair.

“How would that work?” Jaime grumbled, and Brienne just laughed.

“I’m sure Bronn can think of a way,” she said, grinning over Jaime’s shoulder at him, and Bronn nodded seriously.

“Oh, I can think of  _ several  _ ways. Lucky thing too - we have to keep ourselves entertained, after all. There’s still eighty-nine days to go.”


	4. Chapter 4 (Bronn/Jaime, Jaime/Brienne, Bronn/Brienne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime has nightmares.

Brienne woke suddenly.

She sat up, reaching for her sword, uncertain what had woken her, and then she heard it again - a muffled groan from the next room. Her first wild thought was that Bronn must be fucking Jaime again, but that didn’t seem right, and when the sound came again, it wasn’t anything like the nice sounds Jaime made during sex. It was different - he was distressed. 

Brienne got to her feet and crossed to her door. She stepped out into the hall and turned towards Jaime’s room, but before she opened it, Bronn came from the other direction.

They both paused at the door, their eyes meeting with concern, then Brienne opened it and they peered in. Jaime was in bed, deep asleep, and he was clearly having a nightmare.

“Jaime,” Brienne called in a low voice, hoping to wake him, but Bronn put a hand on her arm, shaking his head.

“I’ve seen this before - if you wake him during, he’ll attack you with everything he’s got. I had a black eye for days, one time.”

Brienne frowned at him. “What do we do then?”

“We’ve just got to sooth him,” Bronn said with a shrug. “Holding him helps.”

Brienne’s eyebrows shot towards the ceiling. “You’ve done that before?” This was news to her, and her mind immediately fed her images of Jaime and Bronn holding each other during the night on previous adventures, which was far more than Jaime had ever done with her.

“Well, it wasn’t  _ intimate _ before, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Bronn said, his eyes narrowing as he watched her changing expressions. 

Brienne took a step back. “You don’t have to keep including me all the time, you know,” she said stiffly. “You should… you should have some time alone together…”

To her surprise, Bronn stepped forward and grabbed her arm, hard, stopping her from retreating any further, and said in a low, furious voice, “You think either of us could have done  _ any _ of this if you weren’t here? Even when you were just watching, you were a part of it. If it had been just him and me, I… I mean, no offence to him, but I usually go for girls. This is a package deal for me,” he said, waving from Brienne to Jaime.

She narrowed her eyes at Bronn. 

“Are you  _ sure?” _ she asked, and Bronn just rolled his eyes and tugged her closer. 

“You think he would have let me do those things to him if you weren’t there?”

Brienne didn’t have an answer to that. “I…”

“It was the fact that you were watching that made it  _ hot. _ Understand?”

She didn’t, really, but she was also finding it hard to spot a lie on Bronn’s face. Jaime muttered something aloud, his body jerking in his sleep as though he’d been punched, and Bronn turned to him, tugging Brienne through the doorway and closing the door behind them.

“Hop in the other side,” Bronn instructed as he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. “But careful not to wake him.”

Brienne walked around the foot of the bed to the other side. Bronn peeled the covers back from Jaime carefully - some had become tangled around his wrist - and lay down, rolling Jaime’s shoulders a little forward to he could slide in behind him and put one arm around his waist and the other under his head. He carefully lifted Jaime’s head and rested it gently back on his shoulder. Brienne lay carefully on her side, watching with fascination as Bronn wiped at Jaime’s sweaty forehead with the sleeve of his tunic and settled in, holding him tightly. He waved his fingers at Brienne and she slid closer, putting her hand on Jaime’s hip and sliding her leg over his outstretched one. Jaime was shivering, his breathing ragged, his eyes squeezed shut.

“You did before and it  _ wasn’t _ intimate?” Brienne asked again in a whisper.

“Don’t start,” Bronn grumbled, and then he let out a long sigh, and said in an even quieter voice, “and if you ever tell him about  _ this _ , I’ll gut you.”

“About what?” Brienne asked, and then, to her complete surprise, Bronn started humming, very quietly, and then the humming evolved into a song, although she could barely believe it was his voice - it was  _ beautiful _ . It was a song she didn’t know, and she could barely make out the words, he was singing so quietly, but it was mournful, and she felt a lump growing in her throat as she lay there frozen, and as he sung, she felt Jaime’s breathing slow down, and he slowly relaxed, and his shivering died down. Bronn kept going, and Brienne felt her eyelids growing heavy, and she wanted to wait until Bronn finished so she could tell him how incredible his voice was, but she fell asleep first.

 

Brienne woke slowly the next morning. They had all slept wrapped up together all night. Jaime had never woken once, and his nightmares stayed away.

She blinked her eyes open. Gentle sunlight was filtering through the window, lighting the room up in soft golden tones, and she was lying on her side, facing Jaime and Bronn. Jaime had rolled onto his stomach, his face half buried in the pillow, his eyes still closed, his hair mussed up wildly, his back rising and falling slowly with his breaths. 

Bronn was awake. Brienne blinked him into focus. He was facing Jaime, propped up on his elbow, and with his free hand, he was tracing patterns softly into Jaime’s lower back, where his tunic had ridden up enough to expose some of his golden skin. Brienne was surprised to see Bronn’s expression - smoothed out, for once not scowling or smirking.

He noticed Brienne was watching him and his hand faltered for a moment, and then he gave a half shrug and continued.

Jaime frowned and stirred as the sunlight in the room grew a little brighter, and his eyes blinked open. He saw Brienne first, and smiled, and then she saw the moment when he noticed the feeling on his back, and he looked down and then back over his shoulder at Bronn.

He made a sleepy groan and turned, rolling back towards Bronn, and said in a mumbled, soft voice, “Is it time we have to… put on a show for the neighbours?”

He adjusted his head on the pillow to see Bronn’s face, sleepily confused.

“No,” Bronn said after a pause. “The maid is out.” 

And his fingers lazily brushed over Jaime’s exposed stomach.

“Oh,” Jaime said simply.

He didn’t move, just lay watching Bronn. Bronn’s eyes dropped down his body, and then smirked. Brienne followed Bronn’s eyes and saw Jaime’s cock hardening quite obviously under his sleeping pants, and Jaime glanced down quickly and then flopped his head back, looking up at the ceiling as Bronn’s thumb brushed over his hip, and Brienne saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

They all went quiet for a moment. Brienne figured no one knew what to say. Of course, they had already been together three times, but each of those times was out of pure necessity. This was… not. This was different.

She met Bronn’s eyes over Jaime’s chest and knew he was thinking the same thing.

“No need to make a big deal out of it,” Bronn finally muttered, addressing both of them. “All I’m saying is, if you want me to take care of that-” he nodded at Jaime’s erection, “I wouldn’t say no.”

Jaime frowned slightly and Bronn added, a little exasperated. “I won’t do anything else.”

“So you won’t fuck me in the arse?” Jaime asked, using his slightly joking voice.

“Not unless you want me to,” Bronn replied, and he wasn’t joking, he was deadly serious, and a flush spread slowly over Jaime’s cheeks.

Bronn watched him for a few seconds longer and then withdrew his hand from Jaime’s stomach. “We don’t have to,” he said with a shrug, and sat up, turning to swing his legs over the side of the bed. “Just thought I’d ask.”

Jaime’s hand shot out and grasped the back of Bronn’s tunic. His face was flushed pink with embarrassment - Brienne understood this must be hard for him. Each time previously, he had done nothing more than endure whatever Bronn wanted for the sake of the performance, and had been obviously surprised to enjoy it each time - but he had never had to directly admit it before. Bronn wasn’t taking any less, barely turning to look back over his shoulder at Jaime, who took a deep breath, and said in a low voice, “Stay.”

Bronn watched him a moment longer, and Brienne wasn’t sure if he would, but then he sighed and returned to his previous position. Jaime watched him as he got comfortable again, propped on one elbow, pressed up against Jaime’s side, and then with a smirk he reached for Jaime’s left wrist and then his right and lifted both above his head, pressing them into the mattress, and then glanced at Brienne.

“Give us a hand, love,” he said with a grin, and Brienne slid closer and put her hand against Jaime’s wrists, holding them down, and his eyes were a little wide and his mouth fell a little open and she would never have imagined that such a simple act would send such a flurry of sensations through her. Bronn returned his fingers to Jaime’s stomach, tracing light patterns. He pushed against the tunic every now and then to push it a little higher, and deliberately tickled at Jaime’s sides, drawing little gasps from him, and along the front of his hips. Bronn was in no rush, tracing the waistband of Jaime’s pants without going any lower, and Jaime’s cock was outlined hard, pressing against the cloth.

“He could likely use a kiss, Brienne,” Bronn said softly, rolling the ‘r’ in her name, and Brienne  _ liked _ it when he gave her instructions, and she claimed Jaime’s lips with her own. 

They kissed lazily. Brienne had picked it up pretty quickly, she thought, and was pleased that when she ran her tongue along Jaime’s bottom lip, he opened his mouth for her, and she sucked his lip in between her own, and he seemed a little surprised, and then did the same to her a moment later.

In her peripheral vision, Brienne could just see as Bronn took his time tugging Jaime’s pants down a little, his hand closing around his cock and starting to stroke it slowly, and then the mattress moved a little as Bronn shifted a bit further down, and Brienne wasn’t sure what he was doing, and then Jaime’s kisses faltered to a stop with a small noise, and she looked down. Bronn’s mouth was closed over Jaime’s cock, and Brienne felt her eyes widen as she watched him move down and then slowly up, sucking on the head, and then repeating the motion. It was something she had heard of before but never put much thought to, but by the way Jaime was squirming around, it must feel good.

Bronn kept it up for a few minutes, and Brienne watched, fascinated, the whole time, the fingers of her free hand stroking absently at Jaime’s chest and stomach, and her own underclothes were gradually becoming completely soaked through.

Bronn didn’t bring Jaime off. Instead, after several minutes, he paused, and looked up at her, and tilted Jaime’s cock towards her, and said, “Want a turn?”

And she knew she was growing bolder when she didn’t feel overly embarrassed to move forward and take over. Jaime moaned as he saw what was about to happen, and she held him upright in one hand while she took her first tentative taste. He was slightly salty and had a scent reminiscent of yesterday’s bathhouse. She sucked his length into her mouth as far as she could, noticing with approval that his left hand had come down to his side and was fisting the sheets tightly. 

She tried out different things with him - she tried running her tongue over his shaft and over the head - he liked that. She used her teeth, sliding them across the head, and his hips jerked up slightly. She tried sucking very hard, and tried pumping him from the base with her hand in time with the movements of her mouth, and that had him gasping out loud. 

However, after a few minutes, her jaw was complaining a little at the unfamiliar position, and she released him and sat back. Bronn was happy to take over again, closing his mouth over it again for a few moments, and then drawing back to grip tightly with his hand and pump Jaime quickly, firmly, steadily, and only a few seconds later his seed shot up onto his tunic as he groaned, his right arm flung over his face, his chest heaving.

Bronn sat back with a satisfied smirk as Jaime drifted into a boneless coma, and then his eyes fell on Brienne. “Don’t suppose you’d let me do the same to you, love?” he asked, and Brienne frowned. 

“Me? How?”

“I can show you,” he said, but made no move towards her. “I’m pretty good at it,” he added, with a small grin. Brienne was apprehensive, but on the other hand, she was soaking wet and pulsing, so she nodded once. “Alright.”

Bronne got to his feet and walked around the bed to her side. He took hold of her ankle and gently directed her to move so her head was resting on Jaime’s chest and Bronn knelt at the side of the bed, tugging her smallclothes off and running his hands along the outsides of her thighs. He hooked her knees and set them over his shoulders, then glanced up and met her eyes. “I’ll stop if you ask,” he reassured, then smirked. “But you won’t ask.”

And then he leaned forward and pressed a kiss right against her core, and Brienne gasped. Jaime shifted, and she turned her head to meet his eyes. He smiled and reached his left hand up to card gently through her hair, and Bronn’s tongue was licking upwards from her core, and then he found her spot and her eyes widened, and Jaime shifted closer and kissed her. She whimpered slightly - she didn’t think she would ever not be instantly melted by Jaime’s lips - and then gasped against his mouth as Bronn slid a finger inside her. He shifted his angle slightly, and then pressed his finger upwards against her inner wall, and Brienne had never felt  _ that _ before - it was like the sensation he was creating with his tongue on her nub, but  _ more _ , and  _ deeper _ , and Jaime was still kissing her lovingly, and between all the sensations, she didn’t last long.

She came slowly in rolling waves that got harder and harder, and she almost pulled away from Bronn but he held her hips down, drawing it out for as long as possible, finally drawing back and wiping his mouth on his sleeve and laughing.

“Gods, you both come off so easily,” he said, half sarcastic and half affectionate as Brienne lay bonelessly with Jaime’s arms wrapped around at her. 

He got to his feet and Jaime looked up. 

“Where are you going?”

Bronn just rolled his eyes, and grabbed Brienne’s legs behind the knees again, shifting them back around so she was the right way on the bed. “Don’t worry, princess, I’m not going anywhere,” he said as he slid in next to Brienne and threw his arm over the two of them. Brienne lay pressed between them, warm and relaxed, and soon fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out a little different tonally compared to previous chapters, I think. A bit less steamy and a bit more sweet? It kind of has to be to get them to this point, without Bronn coming off as a total creep and Brienne coming off as… not remotely Brienne. Hope you enjoyed regardless.


	5. Chapter 5 (Bronn/Brienne/Jaime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jaime drink something they shouldn't. Bronn is amused.

The next day they were invited to another party. This one was even bigger and more lavish than the previous one, and was hosted in a massive mansion.

Brienne once again stood against the wall in her armour, watching Bronn who seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself, and Jaime who was standing passively beside her, once again stripped down to nothing. 

Brienne amused herself by glancing down at his soft cock every now and then - she had seen it hard more than she’d seen it soft by now and found herself rather fascinated with the difference - and she knew Jaime noticed.

“How quick can it go from like this to - you know -  _ ready?” _ she finally asked, curiously.

Jaime just grinned slowly. “I’ll show you later.” 

Brienne blushed under her helm.

The party went on long into the night. She was getting bored, and thirsty. She spotted a slave carrying a tray of drinks around - each had a clear liquid with an odd blue tinge - and he wasn’t getting many takers. He returned toward the kitchen right past where Brienne and Jaime were standing, and Brienne reached out to snag one as he passed.

She flipped up her faceplate to drink gratefully, and Jaime made a noise of protest halfway through, and she knew he was probably feeling the same as her, so passed the rest to him when she thought no one was looking. 

He quickly downed it and set the glass discreetly aside.

It wasn’t a drink she was familiar with, she thought, running her tongue around the inside of her mouth as she resumed her watch over Bronn. It was slightly sweet and not exactly pleasant. 

Her mind drifted on to other things, such as how much she had enjoyed yesterday morning with Jaime and Bronn.

Things were slightly different between them now that they had been together for real - if that was what you could call it - as opposed to just for show. More relaxed, perhaps, and more… She looked back at Bronn, and noted that his smile was now starting to give her something of that heart clenching feeling that she got when she looked at Jaime - although not quite as strong.

She  _ definitely _ liked what Bronn had done to her with his mouth. She was curious as to whether Jaime would consider doing the same thing. She imagined him between her legs, and felt herself growing wet just at the thought. 

In fact, she noticed abstractly, she was becoming quite aroused just standing there, something that never happened to her - she usually had to be looking at something pretty stimulating, and there was nothing particularly stirring happening at the moment, except her mild enjoyment of Jaime’s soft cock, which - she glanced down again - was no longer soft.

Jaime saw her head turn and followed her gaze, and jolted slightly in surprise that he was half-hard. He self-consciously put his hands over his groin, grimacing.

“What…” Brienne asked, and Jaime just looked at her, wide-eyed. 

“I don’t know,” he said through his teeth. “It doesn’t usually happen.”

“I feel strange too…” Brienne said, a little apprehensive. She was slightly relieved when a moment later Bronn got to his feet and wandered over to them, but she saw his eyebrows shoot up as he noticed Jaime’s  _ problem _ .

“Did you both drink that stuff?” he asked flatly. Jaime and Brienne glanced at each other - she noticed Jaime’s eyes were a little dilated - and they nodded.

Bronn burst out laughing - his kind of melodic appreciative laugh that Brienne liked hearing - and shook his head. “Better get you both home pretty quickly then. How long ago…?”

“Ten minutes?” Brienne guessed.

“Better hurry.”

They retrieved Jaime’s clothes and left. 

Brienne didn’t feel like walking. She felt like she wanted to get rid of all her armour and clothes - and also get rid of Bronn and Jaime’s clothes. Even the friction from walking as they made their way down the street seemed to be stimulating her. It was uncomfortable, and she was so wet that it felt almost unfamiliar. 

She was walking behind the two men, and found herself transfixed by their shoulders as they moved, by Jaime’s nice arse, clearly outlined through his thin breeches - Bronn’s was annoyingly obscured by his cloak - and even by their hands (all three of them), angular and veined in a masculine way, each with a light dusting of hair leading up under their sleeve cuffs.

She shook her head slightly and returned her attention to their surroundings. She wasn’t much good as a guard if she was too busy staring at her wards and not paying attention to possible threats.

But then her attention was pulled straight back to them when Jaime’s left hand reached out almost absently to brush Bronn’s butt, over his cloak, and Bronn caught his wrist firmly, stopping him, and picked up the pace, tugging Jaime along a little quicker. 

Just that was enough to send fresh images through Brienne’s head - she imagined Bronn holding Jaime’s wrist firmly above his head as he fucked him - she didn’t know why, and hadn’t noticed it particularly at the time, but her thoughts often swum back to how Jaime was tied down to that contraption at the slave master’s, and there was something about it that never failed to make her shiver.

They were almost home. Brienne remembered foggily that the maid was out again as Bronn paused to fumble for the keys while Jaime ran his hand down Bronn’s back, and as he turned slightly Brienne could see Jaime was so hard under his breeches that it looked almost painful.

Bronn finally got the door opened and they all hurried inside. Brienne tugged at her armour, letting it drop to the entranceway floor carelessly as Bronn locked the door behind them. She gave a small yelp as Jaime suddenly pressed himself up against her from behind, his cock pressing against her arse through their clothes, and his left hand slid around her waist and then up over her breast, and she groaned.

Bronn stepped forward to help her with the straps of her forearm plates as she scrabbled at the fastening, unable to concentrate any longer. Jaime was kissing the back of her neck, making her shudder, and she clumsily toed her boots off, kicking them away.

Bronn relieved her of the last of her armour and she looked up at him, struggling to bring his face into focus, as he gently put his thumb under her eye and tugged her eyelid down slightly, peering at her with concern. 

“Do you feel alright?” he asked gently, and Brienne honestly couldn’t answer, and then Bronn was herding both of them up the stairs. It took a while - Jaime stumbled a few times, and Bronn caught him, hauling him up the rest of the way - and then he was pushing them both down onto the couch.

Bronn disappeared for a moment but Jaime was there, and he was tugging at her clothes and pushing her down along the seat of the couch, breathing shallowly. Her legs quickly wrapped around him as he leaned forward to take her nipple in his mouth. Brienne groaned and Jaime was already thrusting feebly against her, both their breeches still on, and when she looked up long enough to see his eyes, they were almost fully black, his pupils were so dilated.

Then he was moving away - Brienne noticed dimly that Bronn was back, and was tugging Jaime upright, hands on his chest and arm, stabilising him, and then holding a cup of something to his mouth and encouraging him to drink. He turned to Brienne next, urging her to sit up. She swallowed as he tipped the other cup up against her lips.

“There,” Bronn murmured, setting the cups aside. “That should help -  _ oof,” _ he grunted as Brienne and Jaime moved almost singlemindedly to haul him onto the couch. Brienne pushed him down on his back and Jaime tugged at his clothes.

“Now, just wait a minute-” he protested, but Brienne stopped his mouth with a kiss and Jaime’s mouth closed over his cock and he sighed, and his protests grew weaker. He put a hand to Brienne’s shoulder, trying half-heartedly to hold her back, but he still responded to her kisses.

Some remote part of Brienne’s brain registered faintly that she had never kissed Bronn before, only Jaime, and the first jolt of anxiety struck her - her usual anxiety of intimacy which had magically disappeared for the last thirty minutes. Now it returned slowly, and she gradually became more aware of herself again, and the fog started to fade. 

She opened her eyes to Bronn’s blue ones, watching her as she stopped kissing him and sat back on the floor in front of the couch, almost at the exact same time as Jaime. 

They all looked at each other. Bronn sat upright again, looking between the two of them, rather amused, and then hauled them both up on the couch again, Jaime in the middle as usual.

Brienne sat slumped at the end of the couch, feeling exhausted but also somewhat bereft.

“Is anyone going to be sick?” Bronn finally asked, leaning forward to look at both of them, and they shook their heads. “How much did you drink?”

“Half a glass each,” Jaime supplied, and Bronn nodded.

“Not too much then.”

“I still feel…” Brienne started.

“I feel like I need to fuck,” Jaime muttered with a frown, and Brienne nodded, and reached for Jaime's still-hard cock, but Bronn leaned forward and stopped her hand.

“Wait a few more minutes, love,” he said. “Let the antidote do its work. You might not feel like it much longer.”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “It'll be fine, Bronn.”

He didn’t relent. “No one is taking advantage of anyone else,” Bronn said firmly. “If we get issues with regret and the like later on, it will just make it that much harder to survive the ninety days.”

Brienne sighed in acceptance and sat back.

“So you don't call anything you've done to me ‘taking advantage’?” Jaime asked, one eyebrow raised as he glanced at Bronn. The other man just smirked.

“Nope. Not a single one.”

“So if I had said ‘stop’, any of those times you fucked me in the arse, you would have?”

“Course I would have, but I'm pretty certain stopping was the last thing you wanted me to do, princess.”

“I  _ do _ want you to stop calling me that,” Jaime grumbled.

Brienne giggled. “I like it,” she grinned, and Jaime glanced at her, slightly less annoyed.

“You do?”

“Not as much as she likes seeing my cock up your arse,” Bronn crowed, stretching languidly, and Brienne blushed. “Well… that's true,” she admitted.

Jaime sighed and awkwardly palmed himself in frustration. “It's been five minutes, Bronn,” he complained, glaring at his groin. “It's not going away.”

Bronn was still reluctant, but Brienne’s core was still pulsing uncomfortably in a way that she knew would only go away if she managed to get off - whether on her own or with their assistance. 

“Well, it’s a pretty powerful drug,” Bronn said.

“You’ve had it before?” Brienne asked skeptically.

“No, not personally. It’s really meant for men who have some trouble getting it up, but we all know Jaime doesn’t quite have that problem,” he smirked, and brushed a hand against Jaime’s tented crotch, and Jaime tensed up.

Bronn met Brienne’s eyes.

“Alright, then. Do you think we should sort this problem out for him?” he asked, amused, and Brienne nodded eagerly.

“Let me,” she said, sliding back to the floor, and knelt between Jaime’s knees. Bronn tugged Jaime’s waistband down for her and she took him in her mouth.

Jaime sighed relief as she started to suck him, slumping slightly on the couch. Bronn watched for a moment, and Brienne noticed his own cock growing gradually hard again, his hand brushing Jaime’s arm, and thigh, and then Brienne’s cheek and shoulder, and then he also slid off the couch and moved around behind her.

She noticed that Jaime was watching, his eyes still fairly dilated, and that made heat flood through her, and for the first time she suddenly understood what Bronn had said the other night about how her watching the two of them together had made it hot. Bronn’s hands brushed down her sides to her hips, the same way they did with Jaime, and she gave a muffled groan and pressed back slightly against him. That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed, because the next thing she knew, Bronn’s hands were on her hips, guiding her knees further back from the couch, and she had to put her elbows on the cushion on either side of Jaime’s hips to hold herself up, but didn’t release his cock from her mouth once.

Bronn was easing her breeches down, and she lifted one knee so he could tug them partly free, leaving them tangled around her other leg, and then he was nudging her knees further apart, which also made her groan because she remembered him doing the same thing to Jaime once before, and being able to imagine what it looked like at the same time as it was happening to her was amazing, and then Bronn was sliding easily inside her. 

Brienne abstractly noted that she now technically had two cocks inside her at one time, and it seemed both ridiculous and also hot, and then all rational thought disappeared as Bronn’s fingers found her sensitive nub, and his cock was working further inside her, and it felt somehow different to Jaime’s but not in a way she could sensibly explain. He used his other hand to run a finger around the edge of her entrance where they were joined, pulling the skin gently away from his cock as he slid further in, aiding with getting his length slicked up in her wetness. The angle was completely different to what she’d done with Jaime before, more intense, and his cock was already putting a little pressure on the spot inside her that he’d found with his fingers the day before, but he was gentle. 

She was having trouble concentrating on Jaime until Bronn paused for a moment, giving her time to collect herself enough to return to sucking him rhythmically, and then Bronn slid halfway out and then back in, slowly. The friction at this angle was incredible, almost too much, but not quite. He started to move slowly in and out of her. He matched the rhythm of his fingers to his hips, very gradually speeding up, and his cock was helping to build the pressure inside her as it pressed on that particular spot.

Jaime’s cock was already leaking drops of seed in her mouth, and she tried to match her movements to Bronn’s so they were all going at the same pace, speeding up with him gradually. A flush was growing slowly over Jaime’s face. He groaned, and threaded his fingers through her hair, his eyes meeting Brienne’s as he came closer to his climax.

And then Bronn switched his hands. The fingers rubbing at her nub were slicked with wetness, and he set his other hand there instead, quickly slicking those fingers up too and returning to the right spot, but with the other hand, he traced a finger down the middle of her arse, and Brienne made a muffled surprised groan, breathing fast through her nose, half terrified and half eager as Bronn’s finger teased her arse hole. He seemed to be testing her reaction to this, almost touching but not quite, and Brienne tried to encourage him through her reactions, and groaned when he came near again, and then he pressed a wet finger against it, very gently, and she pressed back against him, encouraging. 

He slid the finger inside a short way and it felt strange, nothing like her other entrance; it felt illicit and almost alarming, and then all the different sensations overcame her and she came hard at the same time as Jaime.

Brienne had completely forgotten that would happen, and automatically swallowed down Jaime’s warm, salty seed, continuing to suck him while Bronn continued to rub her through her own climax, even though she was squirming around, her inner walls clamping tight around him, and a few seconds later he came as well with nothing more than a long satisfied sigh to indicate it.

Brienne released Jaime’s cock as Bronn slipped out of her, reaching for one of the pieces of discarded clothing on the floor to catch his seed that dribbled out of her, then tugged her back up on the couch next to Jaime, who lifted his arm to wrap around her. She settled into his shoulder and he pressed a soft kiss to her temple, and Brienne soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt Brienne needed another establishing chapter before we move onto anything more crazy. Hope you enjoyed ^_^


	6. Chapter 6 (Bronn/Jaime, Bronn/Jaime/Brienne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama happens.

Bronn was visiting the market.

As part of their ongoing mission to maintain his reputation, the aim was simply to be seen spending money. Jaime followed behind him, awkwardly carrying in his arms the few items Bronn had purchased so far - some inkwells and a set of crystal goblets, all wrapped carefully in roughspun cloth. Brienne brought up the rear, her hand gripped around her sword hilt, watching over the heads of the crowds for any potential threat.

She scowled when Bronn was stopped by another lord - Lord Alquo, the most powerful and dangerous man in the city. They had encountered him before at some parties, and Brienne and Bronn had both hated him on sight. He was cruel to everyone, but Bronn had a talent for making people like Alquo like him.

The two men stopped to chat. Brienne wasn’t really following the conversation - it looked friendly enough - and then Alquo’s attention turned to Jaime. He hadn’t seen Bronn’s new purchase before. Brienne stepped closer as Alquo grasped Jaime’s jaw, turning his face left and right to study it. Jaime’s gaze was fixed on the ground.

“I can see why you picked him,” Alquo murmured. “Very pleasing. I don’t suppose you’d loan him to me?”

Brienne didn’t miss the small amount of colour that drained from Bronn’s face, but he covered quickly. “Afraid I don’t much like sharing,” he said good-naturedly, and Alquo shrugged, and Brienne thought they’d got away with it.

Then Alquo grabbed Jaime’s right wrist. “ _This_ is a shame,” he said, studying the stump for a moment. Jaime quickly switched the packages to his other arm, almost dropping them, wrapping his left hand around everything.

“I don’t mind it,” Bronn said easily. “It’s only the hand he’s missing, not an arsehole.”

Alquo smirked. “Oh, you don’t mind it?” he repeated, and Brienne saw a dangerous glint in his eye, and gripped her sword hilt, but Alquo moved so fast no one could have stopped it.

He pulled a knife from his sleeve and sliced at Jaime’s left wrist.

“No!” Brienne yelled as red blood bloomed and Alquo laughed and the packages dropped from Jaime’s arm.

Bronn had his own knife straight through Alquo’s throat even before the set of goblets hit the ground with a smash.

There were screams and shouts as people in the crowd realised what was happening. Space cleared around them as people backed away. Brienne sunk to the ground with her arms around Jaime. His left wrist was clutched hard to his chest under his right, and she put her hands over it as well, putting pressure on the bleeding. Blood was spreading all over his tunic. It wasn’t like before, though, she thought wildly - his hand was not clearly separated from his arm, like last time - she felt like she might throw up. Jaime was gasping.

Alquo was on the ground and Bronn was smashing his face under his heel for good measure, but he was already dead. He looked up and yelled at the crowd in general, “I’ll pay a month of wages to whoever gets a maester here the fastest,” and several people scattered. He turned to Brienne.

“How bad?”

“I’m not sure.”

“No maester,” Jaime groaned. “He’ll take it. Don’t let him take it.”

“Ssh,” Brienne soothed, pressing hard on the wound, fear lacing through her. “He won’t. I won’t let him.”

Within a minute, a girl arrived next to them, puffing hard, tugging on the hand of a maester. The old man was carrying a kit. He threw it open on the ground and reached to take over from Brienne. Jaime tried to resist and Brienne felt something stab through her heart as she pulled away from him, letting the maester take over. Jaime stared at her wide-eyed as the maester replaced her hands with gauze, wrapping the wound tightly and then urging Jaime to lie back on the ground and elevate his arm.

Bronn hauled her to her feet by the elbow.

“Keep an eye out,” he said in a low voice. “You know who I just killed, right? They’ll be coming after us.”

She nodded, but the expressions on the faces of the crowd standing around watching weren’t mutinous or even angry. Instead, most people looked in awe.

“Lord Boron killed Lord Alquo!” she heard someone shout in the distance. Word was spreading quickly.

The maester finished binding the wound and suggested they return home before undertaking any further treatment. Brienne lifted Jaime in her arms. He was pale from the blood loss, but he muttered, “I can walk, I don’t need you to-”

“Shut up,” she said tightly, hoisting him like a maiden, and the whole group of them started back through the crowd, watching in awe, leaving Alquo’s body behind in a pool of blood.

The crowd were mostly silent, moving back to let them pass, and Bronn’s hand was white-knuckled around the hilt of the dagger at the small of his back. Brienne was trying to figure out if she could safely carry Jaime while also drawing her sword, and she almost shifted him to  her shoulder to do just that when another lord stepped forward out of the crowd, his hand outstretched - but he just grasped Bronn’s hand firmly and patted him on the shoulder.

“Well done, Lord Boron,” he said in an almost whisper, and then turned and disappeared.

Shortly after, another person stepped forward, a plainly-dressed woman, and grasped Bronn’s hand.

“Thank you for what you’ve done. That man was a monster.”

Bronn looked uncomfortable and unsure about what was going on. They reached the edge of the marketplace and stepped out onto the street, and behind them, someone started clapping. Others quickly joined in, and Bronn walked stiffly down the road to the sound of applause and cheering.

“What’s going on,” Brienne said through her teeth, and she hadn’t intended the girl trailing behind them to hear it, but she piped up.

“Your master killed the most hated Lord in the city,” she said, almost breathlessly. “Many have tried and failed. He must be a mighty warrior.”

Bronn just scowled and fished some coin out of his pocket to pay the girl for bringing the maester, and sent her on her way.

They made their way back home. Brienne took Jaime into Bronn’s room and laid him gently down on the large bed.

The maester bustled in behind them and Jaime reached for Brienne with his right arm as she drew back.

“Don’t let him-”

The maester pushed her aside and Brienne stepped back, her stomach churning with anxiety.

She looked up at Bronn, who was standing in the doorway, fury rolling off his shoulders, his fists clenched tight, as the maester started to unwrap the temporary gauze and Jaime groaned in pain. “I should have killed that fucking cunt the first time I saw him,” he growled.

Brienne shook her head. “You couldn’t have known,” she said faintly.

The maester forced some milk of the poppy down Jaime’s throat - he tried to resist but the maester held him down, and Brienne almost intervened except she agreed that he needed it - and then the old man spent around thirty minutes working. Bronn and Brienne hovered in the doorway, waiting. Brienne tugged her armour off carelessly - something she normally never did - letting it drop to the ground where she stood. The maid picked it up after her, wide-eyed, and Brienne barely noticed.

Finally, the maester closed up his bag and turned to them, clutching it to his chest.

“He will be fine,” he said, and Brienne’s eyes squeezed shut and she heard Bronn let out a long breath. “It would be best to let him rest for a few days while the wound knits. I have given him milk of the poppy - he will sleep now.”

Brienne’s eyes returned to Jaime, lying in a crumpled heap on the bed, a clean line of stitches along his wrist, his hand still intact, and she barely noticed as Bronn paid the man handsomely and showed him out.

Brienne sank onto the lounge at the end of the room.

“I’ll order broth,” the maid said meekly from the doorway, and she nodded, but couldn’t take her eyes off Jaime. Bronn made them all feel safe, enough that she sometimes forgot how dangerous a place they were really in. She took a shuddering breath and didn’t even notice Bronn return to the room and sit down beside her, and then his arm wrapped around her carefully, and she leaned into him, grateful, and he didn’t say anything, but he turned his head and pressed a soft kiss against her temple.

“What if…” she said, her voice unsteady, “what if it becomes infected?”

“It won’t,” Bronn said, not sounding highly confident himself, but the words helped. Brienne took a deep breath and nodded.

“The maester said he’ll be fine,” she said, more to reassure herself than anything.

“It shouldn’t have happened at all,” Bronn said quietly, after a moment. Brienne drew back to look at his face, and he lowered his arm. His shoulders were still halfway up to his ears with tension. He was angry.

“It wasn’t your fault, Bronn,” she said carefully, putting a hand on his knee. “It was my job to protect you both. It’s _my_ fault more than yours.”

“I was closer.”

“And you killed him.”

“Not fast enough.”

“Bronn-”

He got to his feet and left the room. Brienne sat watching over Jaime for another hour or so, and wanted to climb into the bed beside him but knew it was better not to disturb him, and eventually she made her way to her own room.

 

The next day, the maid received messages all morning. Brienne heard the bell ringing on the front door almost constantly as she woke and dressed. When she came out for breakfast, Bronn was sitting at the table surrounded with messages, and she noted that he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He looked up at Brienne with a strange expression.

“What is it?” she asked cautiously.

“Letters of congratulations,” Bronn said, disbelieving. “That Alquo was a right cunt. People have been trying to kill him for years.”

“You killed him easily enough,” she said flatly.

“He just wasn’t expecting it, I suppose,” Bronn shrugged. He held up another parchment. “This one is offering me a position as city magistrate as a reward. _This_ one is offering me a much bigger house.”

“Well, that’s… not the worst outcome?” Brienne suggested, sitting down next to him and picking up one of the letters to read.

Bronn shook his head. “We’re getting in too deep,” he said quietly. “More attention is _not_ what we need.”

“You don’t have to accept all of this,” she pointed out.

“I do,” he replied. “Turning them down would bring even more attention.”

Brienne didn’t comment. Bronn knew more about this sort of thing than her - she wasn’t going to argue. “How is Jaime?” she asked, changing the subject.

“The maester visited early and said he was doing well. The maid says he’s still sleeping.”

“And where did you sleep?” Brienne asked delicately. Bronn didn’t look at her.

“Didn’t.”

Brienne wanted to touch him - comfort him somehow - but her nerves failed her. He was burning up with guilt, that was obvious, and he looked stiff in a way he rarely did. She left him alone for most of the day, watching over Jaime mostly. He woke early in the afternoon.

“Brienne,” he said when he opened his eyes and saw her, his voice thick. She smiled and moved to the edge of the bed, laying a hand on his leg.

“How do you feel?”

He lifted his head briefly and then let it drop back down with a puff. “Like I must have had a great time last night, except I didn’t,” he muttered. Brienne nodded.

“Milk of the poppy has that effect.”

“He forced it down my throat,” Jaime complained, and Brienne rolled her eyes.

“How is your wrist?”

He looked down at it, eyes struggling to focus. “It feels okay.”

“It looks good, actually,” Brienne said, leaning closer to inspect it. “I doubt it will even scar.”

“Steady hand for an old man.”

“Bronn paid him well.”

“Where is Bronn?”

Brienne glanced at the doorway. “He might be resting. He didn’t sleep.”

“Is he alright?”

“He’s fine.” She stood and brought Jaime some water and the plate of bread and broth the maid had left out. “Are you hungry?”

 

The wound didn’t become infected. In fact, it healed well, and Bronn paid the maester an obscene amount of money each time he returned to check its progress.

Brienne was relieved, but also - uncomfortable. Something had changed between the three of them. She didn’t think Bronn had spoken to Jaime once since he woke up - certainly not that she had seen. As the days passed, things should have returned to normal, but Bronn was out all day every day dealing with the ramifications of the incident, and a week later they moved into a bigger, grander house where they no longer had to be living almost on top of one another like before. Jaime was installed in separate slave quarters, to his disgust - and Brienne was served most of her meals alone.

The place had its own outdoor hotspring-fed bathing pool overlooking the mountains, and was fitted out with a lot of the odd-looking furniture Brienne had noticed that time they went to the bathhouse.

Bronn was showered with gifts, and that included several new household servants who she knew they would need to convince thoroughly of their cover story, and every day that passed she waited to see Bronn saunter up to Jaime and tell him it was time for a performance, but it didn’t happen.

The more it didn’t happen, the more she thought about it. Never before in her life had she spared more than a passing thought to sex. Now she was lucky if she went ten minutes without drifting into a daydream of one of the times they’d been together. And even more than that, she missed the closeness they had all previously shared. Now more than any time since coming to Essos, she felt lonely.

She still ate dinner some nights with Bronn.

“Jaime can’t join us?” she asked in a low voice one night when none of the staff were nearby. Bronn lowered his fork and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Not unless summoned for an appropriate reason,” he muttered. Brienne sighed, and watched him return his attention to the letter he was reading beside his plate. Something was changing for Brienne. She hadn’t noticed when it started, but it had been growing steadily all this time, and now as she sat studying Bronn without him noticing, she thought for the first time, he is actually… attractive.

This was shocking to her because she clearly remembered herself thinking just a few weeks ago that he was a fairly ugly old man who she wouldn’t look twice at if she passed him on the street.

But now? That had changed.

She was shocked. How could that happen? It suddenly struck her that perhaps that was something that did happen to people - perhaps that was what happened to Jaime regarding her? He certainly had made it clear how unattractive he found her when they first met, but now she knew for a fact he was definitely attracted to her.

Jaime, of course, was probably the most beautiful man who ever existed, and she had never been under any illusions about the fact that she found him attractive. She even found him attractive covered in mud and stinking of shit and piss, the first time she saw him. That had never changed. The only thing that changed was he gradually became less annoying and more human.

But she had never thought that about Bronn. She never looked twice at him for most of the time they’d known each other. And now it had changed. Was it because of the sex? Possibly. But they had grown emotionally closer to. They were friends, yes. They had been through things together. But now she was starting to feel that _cared_ about him in a way she hadn’t before. She didn’t like seeing him unhappy, like this.

“Perhaps you could summon him tonight?” he asked quietly, and Bronn put the letter down again with a frustrated huff, clearly about to say something, but stopped himself.

“What?” she asked, and Bronn just scowled.

“I just don’t feel like it, after… After what happened.”

 

She was relieved when that night her door opened just as she was drifting off to sleep and she sat up, suddenly alert, but it was only Jaime slipping in and closing it behind him.

“It’s me,” he breathed.

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t sleep in that _room_ any longer,” he complained, crossing the room to her bed and climbing in without preamble.

“So you just decided to take over my room instead?” Brienne grumbled, but shifted over for him.

“At least you have more than a windowless cell with a straw mattress,” he muttered, throwing an arm around her and burying his head in the pillow.

“Bronn’s bed is bigger,” Brienne suggested slyly, but Jaime just huffed.

“His door is locked.”

“So you tried him first?” Brienne asked, pretending offence, and Jaime lifted his head to look at her.

“Does a version of this conversation exist where I say the right thing?”

“No,” she grumbled.

He sat up on his elbows and leaned forward to almost kiss her. Brienne felt her heart rate increasing already, and she knew Jaime noticed. He grinned. “What is this?” he asked, lifting the fingers of his left hand to trail over her forearm. “I believe it has been several days since you have been… satisfied. Unless you and Bronn…?”

“No. Not without you.”

Jaime screwed up his face. “Why not?”

Brienne considered that. “Well… It feels strange without you. _This_ feels strange without him.”

Jaime hummed as he brushed his fingers across her stomach. “Perhaps we should remedy that.”

 

“This is insane,” Brienne said flatly as she stood balanced on the outside of the balcony, her hands gripping the railing behind her.

“It’s not insane, it’s fine,” Jaime said, lounging against the wall behind her. “You have _two_ hands - it should be simple for you.”

“It’s further than it looks.”

“It’s closer than it looks. I never thought you a coward, Brienne…”

Brienne turned to reach for his collar but he danced backwards out of her reach with a grin. “Of course, we don’t have to do this,” Jaime suggested lazily. “Really, it depends how much you want to get off - okay, okay!” He jumped backwards further as she lunged for him again, and drew some satisfaction from the slight flash of fear across his face as she almost grabbed him.

She turned back to her task. Her room was next to Bronn’s, and each had balconies. She just needed to jump across to his, let herself in, unlock the door for Jaime, and then they could… well. First she had to do this.

She closed her eyes when she jumped, which she knew was a bad idea, but she couldn’t help it - luckily, the stone of the railing opposite landed under her palms, and she pulled herself over onto Bronn’s balcony, only a little shaky. Jaime silently applauded her then disappeared back inside to go wait in the hallway.

Brienne turned and crossed to the door - it was open to let the cool air in, as she’d hoped. Inside the room, Bronn lay sprawled on the bed, fast asleep, and she paused a moment to watch his sleeping face, and hoped this intrusion would go the way she hoped.

She stepped around the foot of his large bed and put her hand out to unlock the door when she was stopped with a knife to her throat. She hadn’t even heard him move.

She felt his body behind her, almost touching her, and the first spike of fear was quickly replaced by the feeling of butterflies in her stomach and she took a quick breath in.

“I could have killed you,” Bronn muttered finally, dropping the knife and stepping back.

“That’s not quite how I intended this to go,” Brienne said with a smile, turning to him. He wore only a thin tunic and shorts, and his hair was mussed and he was… anxious.

“What did you intend?” he grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I miss you,” Brienne said flatly. “Jaime misses you. I thought - we were having fun before, weren’t we? What’s going on?”

Bronn shifted his feet and wouldn’t meet her eyes and shrugged stiffly. “I already told you,” he said shortly. “Just don’t feel like it.”

Brienne took a step closer to him. “Don’t _feel_ like it?” she asked, incredulous. Maybe before this adventure she wouldn’t have noticed it, but she certainly did now. Bronn was… worked up. The same as if they were in a swordfight, she could tell how aware he was of her, her movements. She stepped closer again and noticed his breathing hitch slightly. She blinked. She had never had this power before - at least, she had never realised it. It sent a thrill through her.

“Bronn,” she said seriously, stepping closer again but not quite touching him. “That’s a lie.”

He sighed and didn’t reply.

“I think you are feeling needlessly guilty. It’s ridiculous. Jaime doesn’t blame you for what happened. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Brienne…”

She put a hand to his cheek and watched, fascinated, as his eyes closed and his breath became even shallower than hers.

“It wasn’t your fault,” she said gently, and kissed his cheek. His folded arms dropped down, he reached hesitantly for her waist, but didn’t pull her closer, just let his hands rest there.

“Let me get Jaime,” she murmured, and after a moment, he nodded. She stepped back and turned to open the door. Jaime was waiting impatiently outside. She glanced up and down the hall to check no one was watching, and then tugged him into the room.

She locked the door behind them. When she turned back, Bronn was sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands.

Brienne shared a glance with Jaime, and they both sat down on either side of him.

“Bronn,” Jaime said gently. Bronn wouldn’t look up. Jaime touched his shoulder gently. “Bronn, I’m fine. Look, I’m fine,” he raised his wrist. “Look.”

Bronn finally raised his head reluctantly from his hands and Jaime leaned forward and kissed him.

Brienne hadn’t thought it was possible, but seeing the two of them together was even more arousing now than it had ever been before. She found herself frozen next to them, transfixed, as Jaime’s eager mouth claimed Bronn’s reluctant one.

“It wasn't your fault, Bronn,” Jaime said softly, between kisses. Bronn made a noise in his throat and put a hand to Jaime's chest, stilling him a moment.

“You wouldn't feel the same if you had lost your other hand,” he growled.

Jaime frowned. “It didn't happen, so it doesn't matter.”

“It almost happened.”

“It could have as easily been you who was maimed or killed,” Brienne pointed out, resting her hand on Bronn’s thigh and squeezing gently. “Would you blame us if that happened?”

Bronn sighed. “No,” he said quietly.

Jaime gently eased Bronn onto his back on the mattress, following his mouth down until they lay with Jaime on his elbows over Bronn, kissing lazily.

Brienne felt herself growing wet faster than she ever had before. She lay down on Bronn's other side and traced her finger down the veins in his wrist.

Bronn stilled Jaime with a hand on his cheek and Jaime leaned back a little. Bronn looked from one to the other.

“We need to be more careful now,” he said to them both. “Lots of people are watching us.”

“They won't have seen anything very interesting yet,” Jaime pointed out mildly.

“That's right,” Brienne agreed. “Don't we need to put on a show for them, like we did before?”

Bronn nodded, still reluctant. “That would be best.”

“Good,” Jaime murmured, “But later. Not now.”

He claimed Bronn’s lips again, pushing his fingers through his hair and then trailing them down his neck and over his collarbone, then he tugged his shirt up to his chest, his mouth moving down Bronn’s neck and chest and stomach. Bronn threw an arm over his eyes, as though it was just too much for him, and Brienne heard his breath coming fast as she helped Jaime tug down Bronn’s shorts.

Jaime slid back off the bed and between Bronn’s knees, closing his hand around Bronn’s straining cock with confidence, and the tension left Bronn’s body in a rush.

Brienne felt her face growing hot. She knew she wanted to do more than just sit there and watch them, although that was tempting. She took over Jaime’s previous position beside Bronn and put her hand on the arm he had flung over his face, lifting it away gently, meeting his slightly panicked blue eyes as she curled her fingers through his and pressed his hand down into the mattress next to his head.

She kissed him, and he tasted of both men.

She had barely kissed him before - only that time when she had been drugged, so had barely registered what was happening - but he kissed differently to Jaime. Despite having only half his attention on her, he was more active. Jaime’s kisses were sweet and languid and responsive. Bronn’s were demanding and hot. Aside from that, in the whole time the three of them had been together, she had never spent a huge amount of time just kissing either of them.

Well, right now wasn’t _just_ kissing for Bronn, obviously - Jaime’s mouth was around him now - but for her, for several minutes, it was just kissing and nothing else. Bronn’s arms were restrained - one by her hand, the other trapped against his side - no one was touching her, except for his mouth. And she _liked_ it. She was surprised how it made her flush with heat, growing steadily stronger, how the feeling of his tongue against hers sent tingles through her body, how he sucked her lip back in a certain way and it made her want to moan, but she didn’t, still self-conscious. She let her hands trail down his chest, brushing lightly at his ribs, making him breathe a little heavier through his nose as she tickled him slightly.

Jaime let him go and Bronn made a small noise of frustration, throwing his arm down to grasp Jaime's hair, but Jaime just paused, watching him, resisting being tugged back.

“Jaime…” he breathed.

Jaime smirked. “So emotional, Bronn,” he teased. “You’d better not be like this when we’re making a demonstration.”

Brienne clicked her tongue. “Don’t tease. He can be emotional if he wants.”

Jaime got to his feet and Bronn grumbled something about _I'll show you emotional, princess._

Jaime snorted, and he was already half undressed, tugging his shirt over his head and dropping it carelessly on the ground. Brienne knew she ought to do the same, but she still felt _nervous_ , and Jaime saw it straight away, smirking slightly as he shucked his pants and underclothes and padded unconcernedly naked around the room until he found the little vial of oil sitting on a shelf.

Jaime threw himself down in the middle of the bed, and reached for both of them. He rolled on his side and tugged Bronn up behind him, and pressed the vial into his hand.

“Come on, old man,” Jaime teased. “Can’t you see the lady wants a show?”

Brienne sat, her breath catching in her throat, watching them. Jaime tugged on her clothes but she wasn’t quite ready yet, watching as Bronn propped himself up on an elbow and kissed Jaime’s shoulder, his hand running lightly down Jaime’s side.

“Jaime…” he murmured again, and Brienne swallowed hard. She didn’t think Bronn had ever been so sincere and intimate at the same time, and the teasing fell away from Jaime’s expression as he looked back over his shoulder at Bronn, frowning slightly.

“It’s alright, Bronn,” he said quietly, and Brienne saw the set of Bronn’s shoulders change, relax, and he let out a long breath, and then he flicked the cork from the vial. Both Jaime and Brienne watched him take his time coating his fingers and his own cock, then Bronn set the vial aside and reached down to Jaime’s arse, and she couldn’t quite see what he was doing but she knew well enough by now. Instead she watched Jaime’s face move through the phases of tension and relaxation several times, but quicker than any time before - Bronn was already pressing the head of his cock against Jaime.

“Is he ready?” Brienne asked, concerned that Jaime wasn’t stretched enough, but Bronn just smirked.

“Aye. He’s relaxed,” he said with a pleased expression.

Jaime lay there panting for a few moments, and then reached for Brienne’s sleeve, tugging at it. She took the cue, finally stripping off her clothes.

Jaime grabbed her as she finished kicking off her pants and tugged her leg toward him - not how she expected. He urged her down onto her back across the top of the bed, so they were perpendicular. He pulled her left leg up over his left shoulder - his and Bronn’s left shoulder, since Bronn was pressed close behind him, his face buried in Jaime’s neck - and pressed her right leg outwards with his knee, spreading her wide. Then he reached between her legs with his finger to rub her slowly up and down over her nub, which was soaking wet.

Brienne relaxed and watched him - he was becoming flushed, his breathing shallow, as Bronn pressed further inside him. His fingers slid down and pressed inside her but it felt like nothing, not even enough to notice, she needed far more than that, and she wriggled impatiently, and Jaime laughed softly.

He fumbled for a moment, tugging her hips into the right position, then she felt the head of his cock press against her entrance, and he returned his fingers to rub her, and with a slight thrust of his hips he slide inside her, his cock a little dry at first stroke but then catching up her wetness, sliding easily in and out. He thrust slowly, soon falling into a rhythm with Bronn, and Brienne blew out a breath, satisfied, happy that the three of them were finally all joined once again.

It pretty quickly became too much for Jaime. Within minutes, he was panting, his fingers fumbling as he struggled to concentrate. Bronn reached over and batted his hand away, taking over for Brienne, stroking down until he found the right spot and then starting to rub steadily, with confidence, and she felt like she was almost ready to come as soon as he touched her, but he deliberately drew it out, and his hips were pushing Jaime's cock in and out of her, Jaime was caught in the middle, his face pressed hard into the mattress, his hand gripping Brienne’s knee tightly.

Brienne came first. Bronn kept stroking her through it, even though her legs came together hard, squeezing around his forearm as her body convulsed, and she forgot to breathe, and the waves washed over her for several long seconds. Bronn finally withdrew his hand, and Brienne slid backwards, getting her legs out of their way, setting herself up in prime position to watch them finish.

To her surprise, Bronn put his hands on Jaime’s hips and pulled out. Jaime looked around at him, confused.

“What are you-”

Bronn cut him off with a kiss and then eased him onto his back and crawled over him, on his hands and knees, pushing Jaime’s legs apart and moving over him, his legs between Jaime’s and his hands above Jaime’s shoulders, and Jaime was looking up at him a little unsure what was happening, and then Bronn was kissing him.

Brienne watched as they kissed, nothing like they’d ever kissed before - this was like they meant it.

And then, her eyes widened as Bronn reached down and hooked first one and then the other of Jaime’s legs up over his shoulders, shuffling further up the bed and raising Jaime’s hips higher in the process, and Jaime’s eyes were as wide as hers as they both watched him position his cock right in front of Jaime's entrance. She was surprised, since she'd never imagined them being able to do it any other way than from behind, as they had up until now, but this position made sense as well, and Bronn didn’t waste any more time.

Jaime gave a shaky groan as Bronn eased inside him again, and Bronn reached for Brienne’s hand, tugging it over to Jaime’s cock. His own hands were occupied - she didn’t need to be told twice. She stroked Jaime slowly, and tried to match the motions of Bronn’s hips. She could tell that the angle was different for them, and perhaps it was more intense for Jaime, because he was squirming a little, and making little moans, and Brienne could barely concentrate on keeping up a steady rhythm on him, she was so transfixed by watching them.

“Br - _ah_ \- Bronn-” Jaime gasped, and Brienne was unsure what he had been trying to say, but Bronn just nodded and he cut off - she could see how it changed things that they were face to face.

Bronn picked up the pace, rocking Jaime back and forward, sweat forming on his forehead, his fingers digging into Jaime’s thighs. Soon he was slamming into him harder than Brienne had ever seen him do it before, but Jaime didn’t seem to mind - he was gripping the sheets hard, his eyes flicking between Bronn and Brienne, gasping in air.

She couldn’t keep pace with Bronn - she didn’t think she was even stroking steadily enough, but she felt Jaime tense up and then he was shuddering as he spilled over her hand, almost entirely just from the pressure of Bronn’s cock inside him. She let go of him and he was squirming now as Bronn didn’t relent his pace.

“ _Bronn-”_

Bronn leaned forward, pushing Jaime’s legs right up towards his shoulders, and kissed him as the movements of his hips lost their steady pace, stroking slower and slower as he came inside Jaime.

He released his grip and let Jaime’s legs slide down either side of him, and his arms gave out and he collapsed against Jaime’s chest.

Jaime ran his hand over Bronn’s hair and then glanced over him at Brienne.

“You’d better not do that position when - you know, when others might be watching,” Brienne said.

Jaime smiled faintly, as though he still couldn’t quite grasp what had happened, then he gathered himself. “We’ll save it for special occasions,” he said, only half-teasing, “Bronn?” he craned his head, trying to see Bronn’s face where he lay with his cheek against Jaime’s chest.

Brienne shook her head, smiling, and Jaime glanced up at her.

“He’s already asleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Brienne is basically just channeling my own feelings for Jerome Flynn right now… if anyone didn’t know/hasn’t gone to youtube and looked up Robson and Jerome then do it asap… so friggin cute.
> 
> This took a while to get right - hope it's enjoyable. I'm running out of positions now lol - open to creative suggestions :D


	7. Chapter 7 (Bronn/Jaime, Brienne/Jaime, Bronn/Brienne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime gets smart with Bronn, and Bronn gets sick of it.

Brienne had dinner with Bronn the next evening. After they’d finished and the servants were clearing up, Bronn asked for Jaime to be brought to him. He was led into the room by rope and collar a few minutes later, and the servants, as usual, brought the rest of the standard slave restraints - ankle and wrist cuffs - with them, as though unsure whether Jaime was meant to be wearing them or not, leaving them subtly on the table. Then they left them be. The second they were out of earshot, Jaime threw himself on the couch and said, “So, are you going to get emotional again this time, Bronn?”

“Jaime…” Brienne said, disapproving. She knew how callous he could be sometimes, to herself included, but it was worse when he was like that to someone else. She felt the need to defend Bronn.

“Yes, Brienne?” he said, cocky, lounging back on the couch. Gods, but he was beautiful. Worse, he knew it.

A servant returned and needed to speak with Bronn a moment. Brienne took the chance to sit by Jaime and say in a low voice, “Don’t tease him.”

“Why? It's hilarious. Who ever knew the sellsword had a heart?”

“Of course he has a heart.”

Jaime sighed. “Brienne, I don’t think I can explain to you how boring it is to be locked in those slave quarters all day. If teasing is the worst I do, be glad of it.”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “You think I’m going to parties all day? Bronn can’t take me to most of his meetings anymore - I’m just sitting around as well.”

“At least one of us is having some fun.”

“It’s not _fun,_ Jaime, it’s _work,_ and it’s all to rescue you - you could show some gratitude. You could tell him how you feel.”

“He knows how I _feel,”_ Jaime said with a roll of his eyes. “What category of people do you think I let fuck me up the arse? Casual acquaintances?”

Brienne chose not to reply to that. The servant left and Bronn poured himself another glass of wine. He looked tired.

“Jaime, do you have something to say to Bronn?” Brienne asked pointedly, hoping to resolve this slight tension between them.

However, Jaime was clearly not in the mood to be directed.

“Yes, actually,” he drawled. “I’m curious. Bronn - do you fall in love with all who hire you? When you call yourself sellsword, are you referring to both your sword and your cock? That's quite some dedication. Truly a complete service. Or is this just a package reserved for Lannisters - did you fall in love with my brother first?”

“Jaime…” Brienne breathed, shocked, and her eyes darted across to Bronn, whose lips had drawn into a thin line.

“That's it, princess. On the table. Now.”

“The table?” Jaime smirked, not moving an inch, and then Bronn lunged. Brienne watched as, in a blink, Bronn had Jaime on his feet, spun him around and slammed him face down on the table. Jaime grunted with the impact and then tried to jerk himself free, but Bronn held him firmly with his hips pressed against Jaime’s arse and his hands holding down both his wrists above his head.

“Stay still,” he ordered. He glanced up at Brienne and nodded at the restraints the servant had left. “Give us a hand, love.”

“Gladly,” Brienne said flatly, happy to see Jaime finally taken down a notch. They had never used the full restraints on Jaime before, not since they first rescued him, but Brienne remembered how it worked. She fastened the cuffs to Jaime’s ankles and wrists - his right one extra tight to stop it slipping off - and then bent down to reach under the table and take the ends of the lengths of rope attached to each set of cuffs and tie them together. She pulled them tight and Jaime tried to resist, tugging on the restraints, and she heard a light smack and wondered where Bronn had hit him. She instantly regretted not seeing that.

“Thought I told you to be still,” Bronn growled.

“Bronn-”

“Normally you do what you’re told, princess.”

“Bronn - not _here_ ,” Jaime complained.

 _“Right_ here.”

She got to her feet, testing the tension of the rope by snapping it against the table on the opposite edge to Jaime’s hips. Jaime lifted his head off the table, with difficulty, above his stretched arms, to see her.

“Does it hurt?” she asked, pretending concern.

“A little.”

“Good.”

It was extremely rewarding to see Jaime’s composure shatter a little.

Bronn was rummaging in a cupboard. He straightened, a black case in his hand, and sidled up next to her where Jaime could see him.

“You know,” he said conversationally, “I got a lot of gifts when I killed Alquo. Let me show you one of them.”

He opened a case and Brienne stared at it. She has no idea what it was. Set inside velvet lining were three irregularly-shaped tubes made of glass, each progressively bigger.

Jaime paled.

“Are they-”

“Oh yes,” Bronn smirked, and pulled out the largest one. It was roughly cock-shaped, Brienne noticed, and then her brain belatedly caught up with her right as Bronn said, “This is going inside you, princess.”

“It's not,” Jaime replied flatly. “It's too big.”

It _was_ big. Certainly bigger than Bronn’s cock. Bronn was laughing. “I'm going to fuck you with this until you apologise.”

“Apologise for what?” Jaime muttered.

“For being unfeeling to Bronn,” Brienne supplied. “And you’re also going to tell him how you really feel about him.”

“Really _feel…_? Brienne-”

“And while we’re at it, also how you really feel about her,” Bronn added. “Oh yeah. It’s going to get emotional alright.”

“You know, information gained through torture is often unreliable,” Jaime said though his teeth.

“You think this is torture?” Bronn asked with an appreciative laugh. “Brienne, love, it occurs to me - I think it’s time I taught you how to finger him open.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Brienne replied smoothly.

“How do you think she’ll do, Jaime?” Bronn asked, crossing the room in search of some oil. “A first-timer set loose on your - sensitive area?”

“Brienne…”

Brienne smirked. “You think I’ll be gentle like Bronn?” she asked.

_“Brienne-”_

“Unlikely,” Bronn supplied, and tossed her the jar of oil.

She unscrewed it and dipped her first two fingers in eagerly. Bronn pulled up two chairs and she sat down next to him in front of Jaime’s arse. The table was high enough that it sat just under Jaime’s hips while he was up on his tiptoes. She could see Jaime’s balls through the gap in his legs, just, and could also see that despite all his complaints, he was already fully hard. Bronn nudged Jaime’s legs further apart and he moved only a little.

“The rope is too tight,” he complained.

“Is it? Oh well,” Bronn shrugged, and turned to Brienne. “Now, normally you’ll want to tune him up a little first, you know, but this time I think you can just go right ahead.”

Bronn wasn’t bothering to hide his smirk now, and neither was Brienne, because they could both hear Jaime’s clearly audible breath coming fast, and see his hamstrings tensing up in anticipation.

“Like this?” Brienne said blithely, and stuck her finger in the general direction of Jaime’s hole. He jumped, and then yelped when her finger made the incorrect angle and poked hard into his skin. She sympathised, a little - it wasn’t too nice to have that done to her, in her generally-already-well-lubricated passage - but then, he deserved it.

“Change the angle a bit,” Bronn said, taking Brienne’s hand and lifting it a little higher. She pressed forward again and found her finger was moving in the same direction as the passage, but met a lot of resistance.

“It’s tight,” she commented, removing her finger to dip it in the jar again.

“Aye, he is,” Bronn agreed, his eyes glazing over slightly for a moment. Then he put a hand on Jaime’s lower back and started to rub in small circles. “It helps if he relaxes.”

Jaime made a scoffing noise and tugged against the restraints again. “I _can’t_ relax because these are too tight,” he whined, and Bronn raised an eyebrow at Brienne.

“Well, you know our criteria,” she replied. “Apologise, admit how you feel about us, and we might reward you.”

“I _feel_ that it’s completely unfair for you to gang up on me like this,” Jaime muttered.

“Very well,” Brienne said happily, and pressed her finger inside him again, and was pleased at the small yelp it drew from him.

“How do I get further in?” she asked Bronn.

“Try massaging him a little.”

Brienne nodded and did as Bronn said, drawing a guttural groan from Jaime. She was deliberately playing dumb - she was pretty sure she could figure this out in a more romantic way if necessary - but it was more fun this way.

Bronn reached under the table to wrap his hand around Jaime’s cock and give him a few slow strokes. “This sometimes helps,” he said to Brienne, mock-confidentially, “just have to make sure he doesn’t come yet.”

“Of course.”

Jaime was beginning to tremble. Brienne worked the oil around his entrance thoroughly, and she did feel him relaxing, just a little bit, letting her a little further inside. She was already soaking wet, herself.

“Now,” Bronn said, nodding at her finger. “Turn your hand this way.”

She copied Bronn, turning her finger while inside Jaime so that her palm faced the floor. He moved his finger in a ‘come here’ motion, and Brienne copied, running her finger along Jaime’s inner wall, and was surprised to feel it run over a round bulb - as soon as she touched it, Jaime grunted.

Bronn gave a genuine smile at Brienne’s expression of surprise. “You’ve got it.”

She nodded, and ran her finger over the spot again, firmer this time, drawing a shaky groan from Jaime. She glanced at Bronn, pleased with the reaction, and saw him run his tongue around the inside of his cheek and then reach down to adjust himself.  
“Don’t overdo it, is all,” Bronn warned, and Brienne nodded. “He’s so fucking responsive, he’d come just from that if you let him. Get some more fingers in there, now - he’ll need to be more stretched than that if we’re getting that glass inside him.”

 _“No_ gla- _mmf,”_ Jaime started and then cut off as Brienne added a second finger. He was definitely relaxing now, his legs just hanging there, held in place by the table edge and the ropes.

“Now like this,” Bronn instructed, scissoring his fingers in demonstration, and Brienne nodded, doing so. There was a lot of resistance at first, but Jaime was very gradually getting looser.

“That’s it,” Brienne crooned in approval, and lifted her other hand to stroke soothingly down Jaime’s thigh as she added a third finger. When she could get all three fingers inside up to the knuckles, Bronn reached for the black case, and Jaime immediately tensed up again around her fingers.

“No - Bronn, don’t-”

“We already told you what you can do to help yourself,” Brienne said, continuing to fuck Jaime with her three fingers, moving slowly in and out and spreading them inside him, working against his resistance. “Tell me how you feel about me, Jaime, and maybe we’ll use the smaller one.”

Bronn was already removing the smallest one from the case - it was no thicker than his own cock. He winked at her and gave a small shrug - he didn’t want to actually hurt Jaime, but there was no harm in making him think they would.

Jaime groaned.

“That’s not an answer,” Brienne replied calmly, watching as Bronn coated the glass tube in oil from the jar.

“Brienne…” Jaime gasped. “Alright, alright. You know I love you.”

“Do you?” she asked, sounding unconvinced. Bronn passed her the tube and she withdrew her fingers and replaced them with the smooth, curved end of the glass, which was still quite cool to the touch, and Jaime jumped.

“You know I do,” he gasped.

“And Bronn?”

She gave it a little pressure. It slipped quite easily forward, since both the pathway and the tube were thoroughly oiled, but it was still bigger than her fingers and she imagined it felt like a huge invasion. Jaime gave a shuddering gasp.

“Here, give me a turn,” Bronn said, taking over and pressing the tube further inside.

“Bronn - _Bronn-”_ Jaime gasped desperately.

“Are you sorry now?” Bronn asked with a smirk.

“Br - _ah_ \- gods, Bronn, please-”

“Say it, princess.”

“Alright - I’m - I’m sorry,” Jaime said hoarsely.

“And tell Bronn how you feel, Jaime,” Brienne ordered, watching with enjoyment. Bronn eased the tube even further in, and she was slightly concerned that Jaime would soon be well beyond forming words anyway and their game would be done, but Bronn paused and Jaime gasped out again, “Gods…”

“That’s not it, Jaime,” Brienne said.

Jaime blew out a breath and then said, through his teeth. “Alright, alright. I - I love you too, Bronn.”

“Well then, who’s emotional now?” Bronn grinned savagely and shoved the thing the rest of the way inside. Jaime yelled. Bronn removed his hand and it sat there by itself, embedded inside him, just a few inches of the base sticking out, and Jaime was shuddering around it.

Bronn sat back. “I think we can let that sit for awhile,” he said lightly, and Jaime groaned loudly. Bronn reached for a towel and tossed it to Brienne to wipe her fingers clean.

“In the meantime, I imagine you’re after some satisfaction yourself, love?”

“I am.”

He got to his feet and Brienne took his proffered hand. He tugged her up and then backed her up to the table right beside Jaime, and then kissed her and gently leaned her back until she lay back on the table. He motioned for her to stay there, and then strolled around the other side of the table and released Jaime’s right wrist, which had almost slipped free anyway - and Brienne thought Bronn might have also accidentally-on-purpose slackened the ropes slightly, giving Jaime a little relief - and then he placed Jaime’s right arm down his side, his head turned towards Brienne, so he could watch everything that happened. His eyes were a little unfocused, his cheeks flushed pink, and she could see he had even made a small patch of drool on the tablecloth under his mouth.

Bronn returned to her and tugged her breeches and smallclothes off all at once, and knelt between her legs, and she squeezed her eyes shut as his fingers ran down her damp slit. The majority of the moisture had worked its way all the way up and over her nub while she’d been sitting, so she was wet all over, and she felt Bronn’s breath against her inner thigh as he laughed softly.

“You enjoyed that, I see,” he said, and pressed two fingers inside her before she could respond. She made a small sound in her throat as he curled them and found the nice spot inside her, and then his tongue licked up towards her nub, finding it expertly and starting to stroke.

As usual, after building up for so long while just watching, it was already swollen and desperate to be rubbed, and she felt close to finishing as soon as his tongue touched her. She threw her hands out on both sides, trying to find something to grip, and her right hand found Jaime’s forearm, and she closed her fingers around it, holding him tightly, and looked up to meet his eyes and she came closer. They were dilated, almost black, and he was breathing shallowly.

“Jaime…”

“Brienne,” he breathed in response, almost automatically, and then she was almost there and her left hand reached down to Bronn’s hair, to ensure he didn’t pull away.

 _“Bronn,”_ she ground out through her teeth, and he gripped her hip with his spare hand, holding her down as she lurched almost all way up and then flopped back down again, and he drew another long pulse of pleasure out of her with one more long, firm stroke of his tongue, and then drew back.

“One of these days I’m going to make you last longer,” Bronn said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

“I don’t know if that’s possible,” Brienne said between gasps, and Bronn gave a deep laugh.

“Oh, it’s possible alright. Now come sit here if you want to watch this.”

Brienne did want to watch. With effort, she got up off the table and snatched up her discarded clothes, tugging them back on before she sat back in her chair. Bronn put one hand on the glass tube and the other on Jaime’s arse cheek and pulled it slowly out. Jaime gave a long, keening groan as it came, and then Bronn set it aside on the table and undid his own pants.

He didn’t push inside Jaime straight away, however. He stroked circles with his palm on Jaime’s lower back again, and ghosted the fingers of his other hand up Jaime’s side, then kneaded the taut muscles in his shoulder blades. His cock was hard, but hanging downwards, and he pressed it flat against the line of Jaime’s crack, but made no attempt to press it inside yet. He reached under the table again and started to stroke Jaime slowly and steadily, and then he murmured, “Tell me you want me, Jaime.”

 _“Bronn-”_ Jaime groaned, and Brienne grinned, enjoying the fact that Jaime couldn’t help being defiant. If Bronn had asked _her_ that while touching her, she would have been a blubbering mess in a second, but some facet of Jaime’s pride was just a little too stubborn for that.

“Don’t you want him inside you, Jaime?” she asked innocently. _“I_ want him inside you.”

“Aye, the lady wants it,” Bronn said, reaching down to lift his cock to the correct position, sitting against Jaime’s hole but not pressing forward yet. “You going to disappoint her?”

“Don’t disappoint me, Jaime,” Brienne said, grinning, knowing they were about to win.

Jaime gave a long sigh. “Bronn…” he finally ground out, with extreme reluctance, “I… want you.”

“I know it,” Bronn said triumphantly, and pushed inside him. He went more easily than she had ever seen - the glass tube had evidently stretched Jaime plenty wide enough - and within only seconds Bronn was pumping into him. His hand reached down to stroke Jaime at the same time, but he barely touched him before Jaime lifted his right arm and buried his face in the crook of his elbow - he was coming already, muffling a cry against his bicep, and Bronn continued to pound into him, mercilessly, letting go of his cock and putting both hands on his hips, holding him down. Jaime was writhing under him, groaning out half-formed words and panting hard until Bronn finally followed, blowing out air as the only indication of his climax before his thrusts slowed to a stop.

Brienne got to her feet and moved to untie Jaime. Bronn cleaned himself off and then they each got a grip on Jaime’s upper arms and lifted him off the table. Brienne knew straight away his legs weren’t going to support him just yet, so she jerked her head at Bronn and they maneuvered him across to the couch.

He collapsed against the cushion with a slight yelp, and Brienne felt slightly bad when she saw a red line across his hips where the edge of the table had dug into him, not to mention the slightly angry skin around his left wrist and his ankles.

Bronn was evidently on the same train of thought. “Are you alright?” he asked, without sarcasm, sitting down beside Jaime.

“Why, are _you_ going to apologise?” Jaime grumbled, but was unable to hold back the slight upturn of the corner of his mouth as Bronn threw his arm around his shoulders in a half-embrace.

“Never,” Bronn said offhandedly, and Brienne sat down on Jaime’s other side, and turned Jaime’s chin so she could kiss him deeply for a moment.

“You know Bronn only used the smallest one, right?” she asked as she drew back, and Jaime’s eyes widened slightly in a telling response. “He thought that was the big one,” she smirked across at Bronn, who was grinning somewhat maniacally.

“Well, now he knows what’s waiting for him the next time he decides to get a smart mouth. And it won’t be the small one next time.”

Jaime digested that for a moment, before finally grumbling, “Next time one of you can play the slave,” but at the same time he settled down in the couch with his head on Bronn’s shoulder and his hand on Brienne’s thigh.

Brienne threaded her fingers through his. “But Jaime, neither of us could ever play it as well as you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please let me know if you have ideas for positions not yet covered ^_^


	8. Chapter 8 (Bronn/Jaime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tact has never been Jaime's strong suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV change. Need to mix it up a bit.
> 
> Thank you to [salazarsslytherin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dust_ice_fire/pseuds/salazarsslytherin) for basically writing this chapter for me and also to VioletaAsh for coming up with the amazing nyotaimori suggestion!

Bronn had avoided parties in general for the past few weeks, but people were starting to question him, so he agreed to attend a ‘food tasting’ event one night. When the three of them arrived, it wasn’t quite what he expected.

The party was in the expansive courtyard of one of the biggest mansions in the city. The slaves, both male and female, were being laid on the tables all around the area while servants set up food displays over their bodies.

As they walked in, they saw a female slave laying on a table nearby the entrance in a provocative position, completely nude with her legs spread and her back arched, and a servant was carefully drizzling a sauce artfully over her thigh and then placing bite-sized canapes along the length of her leg. Bronn thought it looked quite pretty.

The host of the party came up to greet them.

“Lord Farden,” Bronn greeted, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Lord Boron, very glad you could make it. I do hope you enjoy yourself tonight. Oh - your slave will need to be bathed first, is it alright for us to take him now?”

Bronn clenched his teeth as Jaime said automatically, “I don’t want to do it.”

He heard Brienne hiss behind him, inside her helmet, and smiled at Lord Farden. “Could you give us a minute?”

“Of course.”

Bronn turned on Jaime but Brienne got there first.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she whispered as the two of them backed him against the wall.

Jaime looked mutinous. “I don’t want to do that,” he repeated, waving to the naked woman by the door. “Laid out for everyone like a… like a _slave_.”

Bronn dragged a hand over his face. “You _are_ a slave,” he said, and then realised Brienne had said the exact same thing at the same time.

“And I have some documents at home to prove it,” Bronn added.

“Not a _proper_ slave,” Jaime complained.

Brienne leered over Jaime. “Do you realise what you just did?”

“What?” Jaime screwed up his face. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You just disrespected Bronn in front of Lord Farden."

She raised a gauntleted fist and Jaime flinched. She paused and gave a huff of satisfaction. “Good reaction.”

“It _did_ look threatening,” Bronn agreed.

“Are you hitting me or not?” Jaime gritted out, his eyes half-squeezed closed in anticipation.

“Of course I’m not hitting you,” Brienne said, surprised.

“You know, it’s hard to tell when you’re in that armour.”

Brienne sighed and flipped her faceplate up. “Why don’t you want to do it, anyway?” she asked. “It doesn’t look that bad.”

Jaime shrugged. “It looks so boring.”

“Oh, _boring?_ I’ll make sure to remember to feel sorry for you while I’m standing against the wall over there for the next _five hours.”_

“Look,” Bronn interrupted them. “We haven’t done one of these parties for a long time. _None_ of us enjoys them, alright? But it’s important for our reputation. Only one month to go, and then we’re out of here.”

He met both their eyes in turn. “Let’s just get this over with, alright?”

“Alright,” Jaime agreed reluctantly, and Brienne nodded.

 

The servants took Jaime away and Bronn started on the task of mingling and making sure to be impressive and vaguely threatening. The sun set and candles were lit, lighting up the area nicely. The courtyard gradually filled and was soon busy with the rich all sampling the food from the slave’s bodies. Half an hour later, Bronn glanced over at Brienne and she raised a finger, a signal that they needed to talk. He made his way over and stood beside her, close enough to hear her low tone.

“He’s over there,” she said, nodding her head slightly, and Bronn looked across the darkening courtyard. Servants were arranging Jaime on a table, some pillows propping up his shoulders, his legs bent and his feet together, and they were placing small cakes along his legs and arms, puffing some flour over his chest and then arranging a fruit display that went all the way down to his groin.

“Bronn,” Brienne said in a low voice, “You need to fuck Jaime.”

Bronn frowned. “What, in front of everyone?”

“Yes. I just heard them talking - Farden and the others. They noticed that little outburst. They think you’re acting strangely with him. You’ve got to fuck him and you’ve got to make him groan like a proper whore. Then they won’t question you.”

“Are you sure that’s not just what _you_ want to see?” Bronn grumbled.

"Don't act like you mind," she shot back.

Bronn shifted uncomfortably. “He won’t like it,” he said.

 _“Make_ him like it,” she said through her teeth. “I know you can do it,” she added with a slight twist of amusement. “I’ll stay out of it. Just you and him.”

Bronn took a breath. “Sure you're alright with that, love?”

“Of course I am. Are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Brienne turned her helm towards him and though he couldn't see her face, he had the feeling of being examined by an invisible gaze.

"The whole point of this is to save his arse, whether he appreciates it or not.”

 

Bronn kept an eye on Jaime through the night, watching as people plucked the food off him gradually. One woman leaned over and licked a piece of fruit right off his stomach and Bronn felt heat building in his chest and almost leaped to his feet, but she didn’t do any more than that.

He made himself wait until the food was mostly cleared off Jaime. He looked extremely unhappy and impatient to be able to move again, and his eyes locked on Bronn as he finally made his way across the room to him.

“Are we going soon?” Jaime asked, annoyed.

Bronn took a moment to look down his messy body, covered with splashes of sauce and flour and sticky fruit, aware that he was making Jaime slightly uncomfortable. The servants had looped some kind of leaf around Jaime’s cock and balls, not really concealing them, just decorating them. “Not quite yet,” he murmured, and deliberately palmed himself. Jaime narrowed his eyes.

“What are you going to do?” he asked, still aiming for annoyed but coming across more apprehensive, watching as Bronn leaned over him and used only his mouth to pick up one of the last remaining pieces of fruit low on Jaime's stomach. He made sure to press the flat of his tongue against Jaime's skin before straightening.

“I think I might fuck you,” Bronn said lightly, running a finger up Jaime’s thigh and tugging the leaf away.

“What, here?” Jaime asked sarcastically, and then when Bronn didn’t reply, his face fell. “No.”

“Yes,” Bronn replied, walking around the table towards Jaime’s legs. He flicked away the few remaining pieces of food laid along them and put his hands on Jaime’s hips, tugging him down the table until his arse lined up with the edge. His head and back slipped off the pillows where they were propped, lying him flat. Bronn pushed his thighs apart and swatted Jaime’s hand away when he tried to sit up and stop him.

“Bronn,” Jaime said through gritted teeth. “Don’t. Not here.”

“Lie down,” Bronn directed.

Jaime shrugged him off. “I don’t want to do this in front of all these people,” he said, his voice low and strained. Bronn put a hand on Jaime’s chest and pushed him down - Jaime gave some resistance but Bronn put his weight behind it and pushed Jaime into the pillows. Then, leaning over him, close to his ear so that no one would overhear, he intended to explain to Jaime the plan, to tell him this was necessary for their cover, to tell him that this was Brienne’s idea - but as he leaned over, he saw something in Jaime’s expression - some apprehension, some uncertainty, but also - most clearly - arousal. Jaime shuddered as Bronn leaned closer to him, and Bronn paused, chewing his cheek as he looked down at him, breathing in the smell of fruit and flour and the particular scent of Jaime’s sweat, and he decided not to tell him, after all.

Instead, he just said, “Right here. Right now.”

And although Jaime shook his head and said, “Bronn…” plaintively, it was obvious that he didn’t quite mean it, and when Bronn moved his free hand over Jaime’s groin, he was already hard. Bronn grinned, and Jaime’s eyes brightened slightly as Bronn touched him.

Bronn quickly glanced around the table. He found a dish of oil - meant for dipping bread in - and Jaime saw what he was doing and made a small noise of complaint as Bronn thrust his fingers into the dish and then moved them straight to Jaime’s crack. Bronn shoved a finger inside him hard, thrust out and in once, then withdrew and tugged his cock free from his pants with his clean hand. He had been hard for the past five minutes already. He spread the remainder of the oil over himself and then sat himself against Jaime’s hole. People were looking their way with some interest - but not much. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence.

Bronn gripped Jaime’s arse with one hand and grasped Jaime’s cock with the other and stroked him as he eased himself inside.

At that moment, Lord Farden walked past the table. He glanced at the two of them long enough to give Bronn an appreciative smirk, which Bronn returned, and he hoped he’d done enough to repair his reputation already, but he wasn’t going to stop there.

Jaime’s eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth slightly open.

“Jaime,” Bronn said. “Look at me.”

Jaime opened his eyes reluctantly. Bronn stroked his cock firmly, making his eyes unfocus. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

Jaime gasped and then pressed his lips together stubbornly. Bronn slowed his movements, squeezing tight over the head of Jaime’s cock. “Do you?”

“...No,” Jaime mumbled.

“What was that? You do?”

“No,” Jaime said a little louder, and Bronn grinned.

“Keep watching me, then. Keep your eyes on me.”

Jaime nodded and tried to do as Bronn said, but there were people all around, walking close by them. A man stopped to watch for a moment, completely unconcerned, idly sipping his drink only a few feet from Jaime’s face. Jaime couldn’t help looking nervously over at him.

“Do you know why they’re watching?” Bronn asked in a low voice, and he thrust a little harder into him as a flicker of embarrassment crossed Jaime’s face again. Jaime looked back at him. “They’re watching because they’re jealous. Because you’re mine.”

Jaime's adam's apple bobbed and his eyes started to slide away again. Bronn reached forward and grabbed his chin, turning him back to Bronn. Jaime’s eyes met his again reluctantly.

“You’re mine, Jaime.”

“B-Bronn…”

“It’s true, isn’t it?” he said, moving his hand to pinch Jaime’s nipple hard, making him flinch. “No one else is going to fuck this pretty arse as long as you live. Only me.”

Jaime’s gaze was fixed on him now, not quite sure how serious Bronn was being, but he was no longer looking at the people milling around. “Brienne…” he breathed, and Bronn smirked, glancing over at the wall where Brienne stood watching.

“Not without me,” he said savagely. “She wants the two of us or nothing at all. And you know why?”

Jaime swallowed hard and shook his head. Bronn leaned closer, thrusting hard enough that Jaime’s whole body jolted with each movement.

“Because. You’re. Mine,” Bronn repeated, his voice turning gravelly as he neared his peak. He didn’t hold back; he came hard inside Jaime with a stifled groan. Jaime was still straining hard, the tip of his cock smearing leaked liquid over his stomach.

Bronn stilled inside him and took several deep breaths but didn’t move away. He ran a finger down the length of Jaime’s cock. Jaime reached to take hold of it himself and Bronn grabbed his hand, stopping him. “Only when I say. Only loudly. Only with everyone here knowing what I’m doing to you.”

Jaime shook his head slightly. “Bronn-”

The nervousness in Jaime’s eyes made Bronn’s cock twitch inside him, and he stroked a few times deeply in and out of Jaime’s flooded arse and knew he would be hard again within minutes.

Bronn closed one hand around Jaime’s cock and the other around his balls and started to pump him, pressing a finger behind his balls and rubbing gently, making slow shallow thrusts with his hips to build his own hardness back up. Jaime tipped his head back, his limbs stretching out slightly in pleasure, and Bronn increased the speed of his movements, building him up quickly. When he felt the first signs of Jaime’s peak, however, he switched, closing his thumb and forefinger tightly around the base of Jaime’s cock and gripping his balls tightly, almost enough to be painful - or perhaps enough to be slightly painful - and Jaime looked down at him in confusion and frustration as the approaching peak faded. Bronn just smiled at him as Jaime realised what he was doing, his face crumpling slightly and his head flopping to the side, but he kept his eyes on Bronn.

Bronn waited a few long seconds before starting again. He was hard enough again by now that he started to thrust slowly again - and he made sure to press the tip of his cock right into the spot inside Jaime - over and over again. Jaime groaned softly.

“That’s it,” Bronn said, encouraging. “I want to hear you, princess.”

He grasped Jaime’s arse cheeks hard, pulling him further apart and thrusting even deeper inside, drawing a whimper from him, and then he pushed his legs further apart as well and he was so deep now that his balls were pressed firmly against Jaime’s arse. He returned to stroking him again.

There was so much liquid leaking from Jaime’s cock that it spread all over Bronn’s palm, adding extra lubrication, and his fist slipped up and down with ease. It was barely taking any effort to bring Jaime close to peaking now. Bronn stopped again, squeezing his base again, and ground his own cock in place against Jaime so hard that it was almost painful on his own balls.

“Look at me,” Bronn demanded, and Jaime opened his eyes again. “You’re going to come soon. You’re going to come when I say. And you’re going to yell.”

“Bronn, come on-” Jaime gasped.

“Who do you belong to?” Bronn asked, squeezing Jaime’s cock tightly, but not moving.

“You,” Jaime breathed, a slight smile crossing his face, as though he thought Bronn was joking.

He started to stroke again. He thrust out and put pressure on Jaime’s spot both from the inside with his cock and the outside with his thumb, and Jaime groaned, and he was getting louder as he came closer - loud enough that people were turning to look.

“That’s it,” Bronn praised, “that’s it. I’m not going to stop you this time.”

He thrust hard into Jaime now, drawing a groan out each time he slammed into him, and it was like Jaime had forgotten where he was, forgotten his embarrassment, forgotten all the other people - his eyes were locked on Bronn.

Exactly as Bronn had wanted, Jaime yelled out as he came, his face contorting with the intensity of the built-up peak, and only a second later, Bronn came inside him for the second time - he hadn't even realised he was so close.

Jaime was grasping for Bronn’s arm with his left hand, and Bronn wanted to thread their fingers together and kiss him and tell him he loved him, but people were watching. Instead, he ignored Jaime’s hand and pulled out while still mostly hard, drawing a final groan from Jaime. His seed leaked out and made a mess on the tablecloth. He lifted the bottom of the tablecloth to wipe himself, fixed his pants, and turned to leave without another glance at Jaime, but felt his gaze boring into his back.

Bronn snagged a drink and downed the whole thing at once before rejoining a conversation. After ten minutes, he signalled a servant and told them to get his slave cleaned up and ready to leave. He made conversation for another fifteen minutes, with effort, and then wound it up.

He signalled to Brienne and she followed him to the door. Jaime was bundled up to them as they left, having been hastily cleaned off and his clothes put back on. When they stepped out into the street and the door closed behind them, they all stayed cautiously silent until they were half a block away.

“Good job,” Brienne said in a low voice.

“Did it work?”

“Thoroughly. I even heard a comment that they thought you were being quite harsh.”

“That’s good,” Bronn sighed in relief.

“What are you _talking_ about?” Jaime grumbled. “Bronn, what _was_ that?”

When Bronn didn't reply, Brienne lifted her faceplate as she sighed. “It was my idea.”

Jaime stopped and turned to her. “It was your idea that he - did that and - said those things to me?”

Brienne looked at Bronn with curiosity. “What did you say?”

“Put him in his place, is all,” Bronn muttered, pasting on a smirk. Jaime rolled his eyes and they continued walking.

“Well, you certainly got him to be noisy enough,” Brienne grinned.

“You _wanted_ me to… be noisy?” Jaime asked Brienne in bewilderment.

“I told Bronn to make a good show of fucking you properly so that no one would question us,” Brienne explained. “After your outburst when we arrived, there were questions asked.” Her eyes softened slightly at his offended expression. “I’m sorry you didn’t like it.”

Jaime immediately looked away, a slight flush spreading over his face, and Brienne’s eyebrows shot up. _“Oh._ In that case I’m not sorry at all,” she said with a surprised laugh. “Perhaps we should eat off you for all our meals from now on, if you like it so much?”

“If you ever do that, I will never speak to you again,” Jaime said seriously, and Brienne laughed.

On a sudden impulse, Bronn turned around and grasped the back of Jaime's neck and kissed him. Jaime made a muffled noise against Bronn's lips and then melted against him. Bronn drew back and rested his forehead against Jaime's. "Are you alright?'

Jaime gave a slight huff of laughter. "I'm alright. Why?"

"I didn't want to leave so quick - people were watching..."

"I know," Jaime said, though Bronn wasn't convinced he did. He nodded and let go, turning to continue the walk home, and felt like there were just too many bloody  _emotions_ rolling around inside him. Brienne put a gauntleted hand on his shoulder. She squeezed briefly, and Bronn glanced up at her, and wondered if she really did understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few comments:  
> First, I know some readers are looking forward to more Brienne so I’m sorry to disappoint in this chapter! I will aim for more of her in future, and I’m separately writing a Brienne/Bronn which I hope to get out at some point, but man, I find her so challenging to write sometimes! She just wouldn’t cooperate for me in this chapter, so my apologies.  
> Second, I hope this wasn’t too repetitive from the last chapter, but I felt like I could improve on that rough concept, and I think this chapter works better on an emotional level. I’m trying this thing where I don’t edit too hard and just post, because I write more that way. Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9 (Brienne/Bronn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne notices that Bronn might be in need of a little care.

Bronn couldn’t sleep.

Brienne had been watching him with a strange expression the entire walk home. As soon as they got back, he excused himself to go to bed and escape her piercing gaze, but the fact was he wasn't tired. He was the opposite. He felt wound up and stressed, which was not a state he had much experience with, if he was honest - he didn't usually give enough of a shit about things to actually stress about them.

He didn't like it.

It was past midnight and he was still staring at the ceiling when there was a soft knock at his door and it cracked open. He looked over and Brienne was peering in.

“Are you awake?”

Bronn almost made a sarcastic comment to make her go away, but when he saw her face he couldn't.

“Yeah, I’m awake.”

She stepped in and closed the door behind her. She paused for a moment with her back to the door, and then seemed to make a decision and stepped across to sit on the edge of his bed. Bronn didn’t sit up.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

He rolled his eyes. “Course I’m fucking alright.”

“Bronn.”

_When did she get so fucking perceptive?_ He shrugged and rubbed his face. “Look,” he said, deciding to just cut to the chase. “It’s not-” he cut off and sighed. “It’s not that I want to stay here or anything. I don't. It’s fucking stressful.”

“But?” Brienne prompted.

Bronn looked away. He wasn’t good at this stuff.

When he didn’t answer, Brienne continued. “We’re not going to just abandon you after, you know. When we go home.”

Her words hit him like a knife in the heart. He shook his head. “But you will,” he said, and smiled ruefully.

Brienne frowned. “You honestly think all this - the past few months - have meant nothing?”

Bronn didn’t answer. Brienne brought her hand to his cheek and stroked her thumb over his cheekbone. Bronn closed his eyes with a sigh, and then they flew open again a moment later when her lips closed on his. He hadn’t expected that. She shifted closer, settling down next to him, and ran her hand gently over his chest, over his shoulder, stroking his cheek, and his hair, and kissed him again gently, and Bronn felt something like pressure building within his chest. He tried to breathe properly, but it wasn’t quite working for him. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him like this.

“I’m sorry I made you do that with Jaime tonight,” Brienne said softly after several minutes.

He turned his head towards her on the pillow. “Don’t be sorry,” he said gruffly. “Not like I didn’t enjoy it.” When she didn’t release his gaze, he added uncomfortably. “It’s just that… every time now, it feels like it might be the last time.”

A teasing smile grew on her face and Bronn frowned. “What?”

“Bronn, you’re _really_ in love with him,” she grinned.

Bronn sighed and turned back to the ceiling. After a moment he blurted, “And you’ll go marry him and I’ll be alone.”

He hadn't meant to say that. It wasn’t fair. But his mouth had moved faster than his brain.

“You won’t be alone,” Brienne murmured.

He turned back to her. “But you _will_ marry him.”

“I never said that.”

Bronn stared at her for a moment. Did she just…? He lurched up on his elbow and leaned over her.

“Marry me instead,” he breathed. “Marry me. We can live on Tarth and Jaime can stay with us. We can all be together.”

Brienne smiled, but she didn't say ‘yes’.

“Who says I want to marry anyone?”

Bronn flopped back down, resignedly. “But you will,” he said glumly. “And it won't be me. To be fair, you’d have to be fucking insane to pick me over him.”

“Bronn, don't. I _do_ want you.”

“But,” he said, glancing back at her. She cocked her head. “You do want me _but.”_

_“But_ it's complicated,” she admitted.

“I know, love.”

Yes, he understood. Didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

He expected her to leave now. But she didn’t. Her hand was trailing over his chest again.

“But right now,” she said tentatively, “right now, _this_ isn't complicated.”

Bronn grunted in surprise as she suddenly rolled over on top of him, straddling his hips, her hands on his chest. He put his hands automatically on her knees, almost pushing her back but not quite.

“You don't want to fuck me without him in here,” he said gruffly, shaking his head.

Brienne slowly peeled his hands off her legs, threaded their fingers together, and pressed his hands down into the mattress on either side of his head. She leaned forward and kissed him again. Harder this time.

“You should stop making assumptions about what I want,” she murmured against his lips when she drew back slightly.

Bronn wriggled, testing her hold, and found that he probably couldn’t escape even if he wanted to. She had him clamped down, her thighs on his hips and her feet hooked over his knees.

Worse, the movement let her know that he was already embarrassingly hard. He saw the change in her expression when she felt it; surprise and a victorious, and slightly nerve-inducing, grin.

She moved his hands above his head and grasped both with one hand, freeing her other, and moved it to the lacing of his tunic.

She undressed him carefully, but didn’t let him move any way she didn’t allow. Bronn couldn’t have stopped her even if he wanted to.

He didn’t know what was going on. He didn’t know if this was meant as punishment or reward. He just knew that he could no longer speak. He could almost no longer breathe. And it had nothing to do with the pressure she was putting on him as she sat easily on his hips.

She slid up onto his stomach and reached behind her to get his pants off. Then she deftly slid her leg free of her own sleeping pants and sank back down on him. She was wet, and he slipped inside her with barely any assistance.

“Fuck,” Bronn groaned softly, tipping his head back, and just like he had done with Jaime, she grabbed his chin and made him look at her as she started to move, rocking her hips against him slowly.

She kissed him again. His lips and then his ear and then his throat. He grunted in surprise as she bit down on his chest and then glanced slightly shyly up at him for his reaction. Whatever she’d seen in his face he wasn’t sure, but she did it again on the other side a few seconds later, and harder.

“Fuck, Brienne,” he grunted as he flinched, all the bass dropped out of his voice, and she ran a finger over the slight red mark she’d left above his nipple, as though proud of her work.

“Bronn,” she murmured, picking up a steadier rhythm with her hips, and seemed about to say something more, but cut off - he thought he knew the exact moment she realised that she could build pressure on her nub by tilting her hips forward and rocking against his pubic bone, because her eyes lost focus and she paid less attention to him, her focus turning inward for several seconds as she moved around until she found the best angle. Bronn tipped his hips back to help and gasped when she clamped down harder on him, thinking he was trying to escape.

His arms were starting to ache from the position she’d pulled them into, stretched above his head, but he didn’t care. She was rocking against him harder now, faster, and he was thinking he by rights shouldn’t be able to come so easily three times in one day at his age, and yet that was clearly what was about to happen.

He couldn’t help bucking up against her. She groaned in appreciation and fought against him at the same time, pressing her forearm into his chest to hold him in place. It slipped up higher as she rocked harder, chasing her own release, and pressed into Bronn’s throat. He didn't think she even realised. Her face was turned down, towards his chest, and he was struggling to breathe, and it almost hurt, and the fact that she could do this to him without even _noticing_ made his stomach flip over, and then he was tipping over the edge and groaning hoarsely. He thought Brienne finished at the same time, though she gave barely any indication; she was just breathing deeply and then gradually her movements slowed down.

She noticed the pressure on his throat and released him hastily, apology then curiosity flicking across her expression. She kissed him again.

“Bronn,” she said again, “I don’t know what will happen, but you won’t be alone.”

He swallowed hard as her intense gaze held him for a long moment before she collapsed against him, laying her head on his shoulder and finally releasing his hands.

He lowered them and put his arms around her, and gripped the back of her shirt tightly as, despite her words, he once again was struck with that feeling of ‘this might be the last time’, and she looked up right at that moment, and raised her thumb to his cheek, wiping moisture away.

She didn’t move. He stayed buried inside her and under her until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people have said they wanted to see more Brienne/Bronn, so I'm glad I've *finally* been able to deliver! I hope you enjoyed!! ^_^


End file.
